Blood Eyes
by mey black
Summary: CAPITULO final¡¡¡EL PASADO DE FEITAN Y EL RYODAN?LA ANIQUILACION DE LA TRIBU KURUTA todo esta unido ... FIC NO YAOI.
1. capitulo 1

Bueno este es el primer fic que publico ... en Internet ... El nombre no se porque se me ocurrio ponerlo en Ingles (quizá por moda) porque vez que e leído un fic bueno, el titulo esta en ingles

**"BLOOD EYES"**

**CAP1: "Ella"**

**Fio:**

Estaba sentada moliendo una nueva hierba que la abuela había traído, todo estaba en silencio, como es común a esas horas de la noche, mi te se enfriaba mientras, mis piernas entumecidas golpeteaban una tabla a modo de música.

-"afuera llueve" – dijo la vieja enarcando una ceja

-"mmm..." - dije por toda respuesta y me limite a seguir en lo que estaba.

-"No te gustaría detener la lluvia, por lo menos para que no caiga sobre nuestra casa?"- dijo la vieja sin dejar de mirar al piso.

Creo que me sonreí , por lo menos eso creo , la vieja me miraba y cuando se convenció que no iba a hacer lo que me pedía , tomo un chal, se lo puso en la espalda y se sentó a mi lado con un puñado de hierbas para moler.

-"el clima esta extraño" - dije

- "es natural, por lo que va a ocurrir"- dijo sin dejar de mirar las hierbas

Era obvio que no me iba a explicar lo que sucedería , esa actitud era común en ella, decir que si quería ser una buena alumna jamas debía preguntar pues las respuestas llegarían a su debido tiempo , lo que no entendía , es que siendo una mujer con tan buena reputación de vidente y con clientes muy selectos siguiese viviendo en la pobreza, aunque yo acepte esto sin chistar con tal de que me instruyera como era debido y una vez que mi entrenamiento había terminado, decidí quedarme a su lado...pues a la larga le había tomado cariño... ya llevaba cuatro años ahí y me había acostumbrado... INCLUSO A LAS CASERIAS DE BRUJAS.

**Kurapika:**

Me levante ... el dolor en mi hombro izquierdo era superior a mis fuerzas... de todas maneras iba a ser mejor caminar que lamentarme por el dolor en la cama... si a esa cosa dura se le podía llamar de esa manera... abrí la puerta de la cabaña que me servia como refugio y me dispuse a salir a entrenar ... debían ser cerca de las 4:00 de la mañana ... "creo que no es una mala hora para comenzar con el entrenamiento". Aunque sabia que mi maestro no lo aprobaría pero tampoco aprobaba que yo aprendiese otra técnica de nen ... aparte de la materialización... la que me correspondía, en fin mi vida no estaba destinada al gusto de otras personas ... además mi aprendizaje no es por capricho sino por deber... a mi gente y a mi mismo... la gente de ojos rojos.

El amanecer donde se mezclan dos mundos tan distintos pero tan iguales ... la noche y el día fusionados en una amalgama de tonos rosa hasta llegar a ser un azul profundo... eso era el día pero mi vida estaba sumida en una noche profunda...obscura ... debía encontrar a la araña y destruirla o morir en el intento

**Killua:**

-"esta bien Gon tu ganas, es la tercera vez que pierdo en el piedra papel o tijera , estaré perdiendo mi toque?"- me levante de la mesa para acercarme a la ultima caja del señor choco-robot que me quedaba y darle como premio al tonto de Gon por haberme ganado .

-"jeje " – dijo Gon por toda respuesta, y recibió la caja de mis manos, al mismo tiempo que hacia una morisqueta para mofarse de mi por haber perdido , luego corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación, y desde el umbral me grito

-"perdedor"- y se fue dejándome con la cara hinchada en furia... pero ya me las va a pagar¡¡¡

iba a encontrar la forma , de todas maneras vengo de una familia que vive de la venganza textualmente... jejeje alguna idea no me iba a faltar ... ya habíamos llegado al piso 200 del coliseo del cielo ahora podíamos elegir a nuestros oponentes por tanto la cantidad de combates se distancia... lo que nos da mas tiempo para hacer las cosas que nos gustan... como comerse 300 cajas del señor choco-robot o vengarse de una jugarreta de tu mejor amigo ...me levante de la cama y salí a caminar , en el pasillo me tope con algunos luchadores que susurraban cosas al verme pasar ... al parecer les sorprendía mi edad uno de ellos se me acerco desafiándome a intentar pasar por donde el estaba , yo lo mire de pies a cabeza y seguí sin prestarle atención esto debió molestarle mucho... pues comenzó a gritar las típicas frases kliche de "te matare mocoso", "ya te las veras conmigo" y en fin... blablabla

pero nada de importancia... llegue a un parque... le di comida a algunas palomas... y vi como un chico de mi edad le levantaba las faldas a cuanta mujer pasaba por delante, pensaba seguir caminando , pero al ver a toda la gente detenida frente a una pantalla que habían puesto en el medio de la plaza , me puse a mirar , era una batalla ,del piso 200 , me sorprendí al ver como sacaban el cadáver de un tipo del ring , en la pelea le habían zafado un brazo , pero lo mas sorprendente no era eso, sino su cara, la expresión , el terror no se borraba aun después de muerto... pero al mirar detenidamente me di cuenta que era el mismo tipo que me había molestado al bajar , hace no mas de 10 min¡¡¡ o sea que el oponente realmente debe haber sido muy bueno, quizás había sido hizoka ... Aparte de Gon y yo , no veía a otro con mas posibilidades que el ...

a no ser que?... me devolví corriendo al departamento , al llegar al piso 200 , todo era un gran revuelo , me llevo tiempo encontrar alguien dispuesto a explicarme que mierda pasaba

-"es el dueño del piso el peleo con zuldar"(asi se llamaba el pobre fiambre) "es un lastima"- dijo el hombre como si no estuviese hablando con nadie- "pero le dijeron que no subiera al ring , le dijeron que moriría , no se porque no le hizo caso, si fue "Ella" la que lo dijo".

-"Ella?" -no pude evitar preguntar

-"si la anciana bruja, la vidente mas cotizada del alto y bajo mundo, dicen que sus predicciones nunca fallan son certeras en un 100

-"wau... y como se llama ella"- quise saber

-"la verdad no lo se, lo que si te puedo decir es que no recibe a cualquier persona por mucho dinero que se le ofrezca... si quieres un consejo chico, manténte alejado de ese tipo de mujeres pues solo causan problemas , total si te tienes que morir te mueres y ya, pero para que saber lo que te va a suceder si no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo

- no dije nada, pero si sabia que había algo que deseaba cambiar con todo mi corazón y que no sabia que camino tomar... quizá para eso existían las predicciones , para dar alternativas, total si sabes que te vas a morir un 2 de febrero en una accidente de auto, por ejemplo, seria de idiotas subirse a alguno si tienes ese tipo de información... los mas sano seria evitar todo lo que tenga ruedas un día como ese... pense unos segundos en eso, luego me di media vuelta, para dirigirme a mi habitación, pero algo me detuvo... la muchedumbre ... aun no entendía que había de novedoso en la muerte de un participante ... sobre todo si el oponente era el dueño del piso , que obviamente era mas fuerte... EL DUEÑO DEL PISO... nadie lo habia visto, hasta ahora ...

me di vuelta para intentar preguntarle al hombre que me había explicado anteriormente, como era el dueño del piso? ... pero el tipo se había perdido en medio del gentío. El hall del piso 200 parecía una lata de sardinas... y no tuve mas remedio que dejarme llevar por la masa hasta que pude llegar ala puerta de mi pieza y entrar... me sorprendí al ver una torre de cartas sobre la cama, además habían cambiado el papel mural por uno azul... un momento¡¡¡ ESTA NO ES MI PIEZA- dije en voz alta

-"que sucede se pegdio tu amigo Gon"-yo conocia esa voz, inmediatamente me puse en guardia, Hizoca no me puso mayor atención , y se dirigió hacia el cerro de cartas

-"no te parece bonito?, yo lo encuentro encantador, lastima ..."-dijo al mismo tiempo que con una mano volteaba la ultima carta, haciendo que toda la construcción se viniera abajo.

-"lastima pego generalmente todas las cosa bellas se caen con facilidag... como la amistad"- dijo Hizoca

"las cosas lindas son débiles y no dugan mucho"- repuso

-Yo me relaje un poco por lo menos no estaba enojado porque había entrado a su habitación por equivocación ... aunque con Hizoka nunca se sabia lo que pensaba, de todas maneras no iba a esperar a que se enojara , así es que me dispuse a salir lo mas rápido posible... ya tenia el picaporte en mi mano cuando sentí la mano de Hizoka en mi hombro, sabia que el menor movimiento mi cabeza pasaría a estar en un estrecho contacto con el suelo , por lo que opte por la inmovilidad.

-"en verdad piensas que vas a podeg soportar?"- dijo sin quitar la mano amenazante

-"eh?"- no tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando

-"la tentación de traicionaglo?"-dijo

recordé lo que había dicho el día de la pelea con Gon, Gon me lo había contado todo, sobre nuestra naturalezas, el nen se enseña dependiendo de cada individuo, al parecer mi nen era similar al de Hizoka , caprichoso , obsesivo y con tendencia a la traición , pues es voluble y se cansa de todo muy rápido... pero mis amigos... no creo que los pudiese traicionar nunca... creo...

Los segundos se hicieron eternos, finalmente escuchamos un estruendo la muchedumbre gritando ... al parecer el momento de tensión había pasado pues Hizoka me dejo y se fue a sentar a la mesa con disposición de construir una nueva torre...al parecer yo ya no era de su interés solo la nueva torre. Espere unos segundos mas . pero como nada sucedió , gire el picaporte y me dirigí a mi habitación.

**Kurapika:**

Estaba todo decidido... de aquí en adelante solo faltaba encontrar a la araña... ya estaba contratado... ahora solo debía pensar en la venganza ... solo por un momento mi mente se distrajo ... mis amigos que estarían haciendo?... los tres por sus respectivos lados supongo...ya me encontraría con ellos mas adelante ahora debía focalizar mis fuerzas en otra cosa... aunque eso no tendría porque impedirme tener amigos , me decía a mi mismo... Senrritsu parecía ser una buena persona... aunque no confiaría en ella ...a decir verdad no confiaría en nadie , ni siquiera en mi sombra... la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta y desde ella se tenia una hermosa vista de la ciudad... me dedique a mirar ... ya nos habían presentado al jefe "la persona que debíamos proteger" era una niña Neón era su nombre... y siempre tenia dos damas de compañía... AHORA¡¡¡ solo esas dos mujeres y los guardaespaldas podíamos acercarnos a ella... y si mi vista no me fallaba la muchacha se estaba encontrando con alguien que no era ninguna de las personas permitidas... que obviamente no podía ver bien,(pues yo estaba en el tercer piso) Rápidamente baje las escaleras cuando llegue al hall, la chica seguía hablando con el extraño, al acercarme mas pude escuchar algo de la conversación, hablaban sobra la Araña... seria posible que esta niña tuviese algún contacto con ellos?, una araña... seria posible que la chica estuviese hablando con algún integrante del Genei Ryodan?... a pesar de que me acercaba no podía verle el rostro pues estaba cubierto por una capucha al ver mi proximidad el tipo se dio a la fuga, me encontré con la niña, ella estaba con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, al verme note un dejo de molestia en sus ojos, mas, fue solo un momento ... antes de que dijera a todo pulmón que tenia unos deseos enormes de salir de compras, yo enarque una ceja y le dije que estaba bien pero debíamos subir a buscar a sus damas de compañía .

-"no , ahora mismo debemos ir, no te preocupes por lo que dirá papa , yo me encargo de el, además creo que no necesito que me cuide tanta gente con una persona basta y sobra"- dijo la chica y sin darme tiempo de rebatir su argumento salió a la calle , lo único que podía hacer era seguirla.

No demore mucho en darme cuenta, que nuestro destino NO era el centro comercial... intente persuadirla , pero como no me puso atención y siguió caminando ... no tuve mas opción que llamar al resto de los guardaespaldas a sus celulares... había que proteger al jefe... y andar en la calle por esos barrios y a esa hora¡¡¡ era peligroso para cualquiera , sobre todo para la hija del un creciente hombre de negocios... pero la seguiría hasta el infierno mismo si era capaz de darme alguna pista.

De pronto cuando comenzaba a pensar que el paseo no se acabaría se detuvo frente a una puerta maltrecha , mire alrededor , por la facha se diría que el edificio estaba abandonado , pero al oír voces y sonido de copas desde dentro me di cuenta que no era así... la muchacha ya había golpeado la puerta a lo que había salido un tipo grande y regordete con cara de pocos amigos...

-"seña"- fue lo único que dijo

Neón se adelanto y dijo con su voz de niña pequeña – "a la caza de los peces"- bastó que dijera eso para que el tipo se quitara de la puerta y nos permitiera el paso.

La chica entro , pero antes de hacerlo yo di la dirección exacta por celular a Senrritsu, entre y vi como la chica hablaba, con el tipo de la barra, este le entregaba algo, un papel al perecer, a lo que ella se despidió con una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento.

-"vamos"- me dijo al acercarse ,salimos del lugar ella cantaba a ratos y yo hacia el camino de vuelta al hotel en mutismo absoluto. No habíamos caminado ni una cuadra cuando, nos salieron al encuentro un par de tipos , al parecer querían robarnos , como era de esperarse, terminaron en el bote de la basura antes de salir corriendo espantados por la rapidez y fuerza de mi cadena.

Neón me miro perpleja por un par de segundos, y luego se largo a aplaudir como si todo hubiese sido un show para entretenerla ... luego que se canso de aplaudir dijo- "debería hacer esto mas seguido... es muy entretenido salir". Y se dispuso a caminar, pero algo la hizo quedar petrificada del susto

-"señorita que sucede"- ella me miro algo angustiada, con deseos de ponerse a llorar, mire en la dirección que ella lo hacia, casi me largo a reír , pero me contuve, a media cuadra estaba nada mas ni nada menos que el padre de Neón junto con el resto de los guardaespaldas...

-"mmmmm, aun no nos han visto"- dije

-"pero que mas da"- dijo la muchacha, que ya se veía castigada sin salir de compras por una año- "tu le vas a decir todo"

-Me quede en silencio unos segundos, si esta muchacha quería salir lo iba a conseguir, incluso a costa de engaños ... sin embargo si lograba confiar en mi quizá podría controlarla...

-"este es el trato, entrégeme el papel que le acaban de dar y prométame que me va a contar lo que pensaba hacer y no le diré nada a su padre"

-"pero... como le vas a explicar, que estamos aquí?"- dijo ella con un tono excesivamente formal.

-yo no le voy a explicar nada fue ud la que se perdió intentando encontrar el mall, recuerde que no conoce esta ciudad , o me equivoco?

-"trato hecho"- y me entrego el papel , al mismo tiempo que se disponía correr con fingidas lagrimas a los brazos de su padre contándole la aventura ( obviando la entrada al club nocturno y la entrega del papel) el tipo estaba tan feliz de ver a su hija sana y salva que no se dedico a nada mas hasta llegar al hotel... como yo la había protegido de un par de asaltantes , el padre no me había hecho mayores problemas salvo una pequeña amonestación , por salir sin avisar a todo el tropel de guardaespaldas, obviando eso todo estaba en calma... al llegar a mi habitación recordé el papel, lo saque del bolsillo, lo único que tenia anotado era una dirección en el costado inferior derecho.

Al día siguiente, como siempre alguien se que daba de guardia en su puerta, y esa noche me había tocado a mi ...

-"buenos días"- le dije al ingresar luego de tocar la puerta como era debido

-"buenos días"- me respondió sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo, luego de esto se quedo en silencio y siguió haciendo sus que aceres como si yo no estuviese ... ya me disponía a salir cuando la chiquilla me dijo

-"puedes hablar y no te preocupes por Susuko (una de sus damas de compañía que por cierto estaba presente), que es de mi absoluta confianza.

- "vine por la parte restante del trato"- le dije

-"bien"- dijo la chica el mismo tiempo que se sentaba en un sofá- "no me gustan los rodeos, pues el papel que ya debes haber leído tiene una dirección, si no me equivoco, es la dirección que me a costado mucho esfuerzo conseguir...a papa no le gusta que me junte con otras personas similares a mi.

-"de quien es la dirección?"- intervine

-"pues de una anciana, que tiene unas facultades similares a las mías pero ,mas certeras, siempre la e admirado , lastima que no se deje ver con facilidad –la muchacha suspiro al decir esto- "es que ... para mi es una inspiración, me gustaría ser como ella ... aunque nunca la e visto... pues se esta cambiando de dirección continuamente y no le gustan las visitas , es mas se dice que solo recibe a quienes ella estime conveniente ... no importa la suma de dinero que ofrezca el interesado."

-"Dígame una cosa mas, quien era la persona con la hablaba anoche?

-"la verdad es que no lo se, solo me traía la noticia que la anciana aceptaba verme, y que debía ir a ese bar en ese mismo instante pues había, una persona que me daría la dirección...eso"- dijo la chica.

Sabía por su tono de voz que no me diría mucho mas si esa persona en verdad pertenecía al Geney Ryodan era un asunto que yo debía resolver... y quien no decía que la propia anciana , era parte del grupo?

-"ah , no se te olvide mantener tu promesa de no decirle nada a mi padre"- dijo la chica dando por terminada la conversación , mientras se levantaba para volver acercarse al espejo y seguir en lo que estaba.

-"bien , aquí esta el papel"- y salí de la habitación , no sin antes de entregar el papel a la dama de compañía.

Afuera estaba Senrritsu quien hacia su turno de guardia, le comente que la chica pensaría salir , por tanto debía redoblarse la guardia.

PD: Bueno espero que los personajes estén quedando como deben ser ... aunque eso se a va a ver mejor con el tiempo... tomatazos ... amenazas de muerte... y similares a mi correo ... o a mi celular el cincocincocincocincorriente... gracias por favor dejen reviews . saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. capitulo2:Hipotesis

**"BLOOD EYES"**

**Changos ... esta parte la tuve que narrar de otra manera --u ... **

**CAP2: Hipotesis**

Eran casi las Ocho aunque todavia quedaba luz del día, los faroles de las plazas ya se habian prendido esperando la llegada de la noche... los turistas circulaban por el lugar ... pero como siempre ninguno se detenía a mirar a deficiente construcción de madera que apenas se sostenía en pie

- "Es este lugar? "– dijo el chico de cabello plateado mirando la dirección que le indicaba el papel ... pensando que le habían tomado el pelo... se dispuso a tocar la puerta

- KNOK... KNOK... - golpeó fuertemente sin embargo no tuvo respuesta

-KNOK KNOK...- al parecer no había nadie o simplemente no le querían abrir

-"Es una lastima"- dijo una voz detrás de el.

Se volteo a mirar para encontrarse con una mujer de unos 20 años con el cabello negro hasta los hombros un mechón rojo y jeans apretados...Los ojos negros como la noche...

- Si?...señora? - Dijo el, todavía algo turbado por los ojos de la mujer, parecía como si pudiese leer su mente a voluntad.

- "Señora?" – repitió la muchacha y se largo a reír

-"Dije algo malo?"- Pregunto el Chico

- "No... en absoluto, solo me acerque para decirte que la mujer que vive aquí, esta de viaje ... me pidió que si llegaba alguien por favor lo atendiese, y le dijera que ella volvería pronto.."

- "cuando?"- pregunto el muchacho que ya se estaba impacientando

- "mmm la verdad, es variable... la ultima vez que se fue tardo tres meses en volver..."

- "TRES MESES? , no puedo esperar tanto"- dijo el chico subiendo el tono de voz

-"Pero también podría volver mañana... como te digo ... es variable... pero si quieres te puedo ayudar ... trabajo la posada de la esquina... si te interesa te puedes quedar ah"- le dijo la muchacha con aire maternal

La volvió a mirar ahora con mas detenimiento, algo le decía que podía confiar en esa mujer ...pero de todas maneras encontraba algo raro en su forma de actuar...aunque no le parecía peligrosa, por lo que no se negó al ofrecimiento que le hacia... llegaron al lugar ... le entregaron las llaves de una habitación , pago la mitad en recepción ... afirmando que se quedaría 3 días ... llego un botones a buscar su "equipaje" pero como lo único que llevaba era un morral pequeño no fue necesario ... antes de subir por las escaleras se volvió a la mujer que había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo (parecía como si lo vigilase) y le dio las gracias.

- "Fue un placer" -le respondió ella con toda Ceremoniosidad

El muchacho se detuvo unos segundos a pensar antes de preguntar- "Cual es su nombre?"

- "FIO"- respondió ella , con una sonrisa en los labios

- "y el tuyo?"- dijo la mujer

- "ZOLDIK... KILLUA ZOLDIK" – Y subió las escaleras

Una vez en el dormitorio se dio una ducha , para despejarse de los acontecimientos sucedidos ... todo se había iniciado con el comentario de Hizoka... luego de eso no había tenido paz ... cada vez que miraba a Gon se preguntaba , "si algún día seria capaz de traicionarlo" si seria capaz de matar por dinero , como le había enseñado su familia ... su primera respuesta había sido un NO rotundo ... sin embargo solo fueron unos segundos pero dudó... le gustaba mucho estar con sus amigos... pero cuanto duraría eso? También le gustaba mucho estar con su pequeño perro Mustafa ... pero basto que este un día lo mordiera para que le tomara fobia... Y Si sus amigos fuesen eso? ... solo una entretención pasajera? ... que lo aburrirían de un momento a otro?... volvería a su casa a ser lo que sus padres le habían encomendado? ... un asesino de primera?...- El agua caía .. pero el pensamiento de Killua no variaba saltaba de Hipótesis en Hipótesis -para contestarse, el porque, porque una frase tan pequeña y estúpida lo estaba molestando tanto? quizá porque Hizoka tenia Razón?... se recordó a si mismo el día que su padre le hablo del Genei Ryodan la excitación que sintió en solo pensar en atraparlos ... o quizá ser un de ellos... Se dio un golpe con la mano derecha ... para ver si lograba un sacudón mental ... como podía estar pensando en eso?... a decir verdad no le molestaba la idea de ser parte de ese grupo de asesinos ... de ser libre de hacer tu voluntad... pero eso era una idiotez de primera... por eso había decidido venir... necesitaba con urgencia un consejo alguien que le asegurara que no se convertiría en un asesino Psicopata como Hizoka... se puso la toalla y salió de la ducha, se sentó en la cama con el pelo mojado... Había salido del coliseo sin avisarle a nadie ... Gon estaba en recuperación por una batalla, por lo que no se molesto en avisarle ,el maestro Wing no hacia mayores preguntas solo se limito a decir "Practica mientras estés fuera" y se fue.

De pronto comenzaron a sentirse unos ruidos extraños que sacaron de sus cavilaciones a Killua.. al parecer en el piso de arriba ... al principio era solo el ruido de un somier crujiente ... sin embargo el sonido se hizo cada vez mas fuerte y mas rápido siendo acompañado por... algo parecido a ronroneos de gato ...a medida que los crujidos aumentaban subieron de tono las voces que ya no eran de gato

- SI ... ASI ... MAS... AHAHAHAHAHA- decía la voz de una mujer

El chico se puso rojo como un tomate obviamente no eran gatos... Penso en gritar para que se callaran ... pero su curiosidad pudo mas ... Además tenia edad suficiente para ESCUCHAR LO QUE SE LE VINIERA EN GANA...

La mujer seguía gritando ... a su voz se unió una masculina que decía cosas en otro idioma ... logrando que su compañera gritara mas todavía ... profiriendo las suplicas mas desesperadas (y descaradas)

pero el sonido del una voz proveniente del pasillo los detuvo... se oyeron dos disparos

Killua sin pensar que no llevaba nada encima mas que la toalla, salió al pasillo y subió las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante... el cuadro era extraño una anciana con el pelo tomado en un moño apuntaba con una pistola, a la ruidosa pareja que apenas se había alcanzado a tapar con las sabanas de la cama

- "que se larguen les dije" ¡¡¡- vocifero la anciana- "esto es una posada respetable, no es una casa de putas¡¡¡- agrego sin dejar de apuntar.

La pareja algo nerviosa tomo sus cosas lo mas rápido que pudo... y se fue a medio vestir.

Killua seguía parado sin hacer nada , cuando la anciana se volvió a ver a Killua, estaba mas tranquila y bajo el arma.

- "Y tu quien eres jovencito? Que estas mirando?"- le dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía

La anciana no debía medir mas que el sin embargo por su cara surcaban numerosas arrugas, sus ojos eran como dos platos verdes y brillantes sumamente suspicaces ... llevaba un camisón viejo y zapatillas de levantarse

- "Ejem"- se escucho otra voz

-"FIO querida, como estas" – dijo la anciana sonriendo a la muchacha que recién había llegado por las escaleras

- "Bueno ... este es el chico que te comente"- le dijo la muchacha

-"Asi que tu piensas que no hay problema..."- comento a la anciana dando una mirada analítica al muchacho

-"Si"– respondió Fio mirando a Killua.... Como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo que el chico anduviese medio desnudo, por los corredores de la posada.

- "Bueno muchacho, comprenderás que es tarde para que nos encontremos en una entrevista" - dijo la anciana guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo con total naturalidad

- "eeeeeeeeeh ... perdón?"- logro decir Killua olvidando su nerviosismo por estar solo con una toalla por prenda

-"Lo siento ... perdón por mi descortesía"- dijo la anciana mujer – "Yo soy la que llaman madre Galaxia ... la persona que has estado buscando. Pero ya es tarde, si tuvieras la amabilidad de volver a tu habitación mañana, por las mañana podemos resolver el asunto que te trae por aquí- concluy

**Se que es cortito ... pero de a poco la historia va ir agarrando forma... saludos**

**Mey Black.**


	3. Capitulo3:Revelaciones

**CAP3: Revelaciones**

La habitación estaba iluminada por unos ventanales por los que entraba la luz del sol a raudales, solo había una mesa redonda con 4 sillas que estaba al final del largo salón. Killua estaba sentado en una , esperando que la mujer dejara de mirar unas , piedritas (o caracoles) que tenia encima de la mesa , luego de esto tomo unas libretas que tenia al lado y comenzó a escribir… debió haber sido bastante rato … pues el muchacho no soporto y se quedo dormido…

- "eh Killua … despierta"- le dijo una voz femenina

- "que pasa?"- intento integrase el chico

Fio , estaba sentada a su lado, intentando despertarlo

- "Ya esta muchacho"- dijo la anciana sentada en otra silla, mientras miraba el mamotreto de hojas recién escritas

Killua sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, y se dio un palmazo en la cara , para poder despertar bien , luego de esto miro la sala como lo había hecho rato atrás , sin embargo estaba todo en penumbra al parecer ya casi era de noche, por lo menos debería haber dormido 10 horas pues era de mañana cuando había llegado al salón… pero como?…

Prefirió no prestarle mayor atención… y fijo su atención en las hojas que la anciana tenia en sus manos, Esta tomo la primera y se la entrego …Killua tomo el papel

"_De la suma de cuatro se restara solo uno _

_al finalizar primavera volverán a ser cinco_

_mas dos de los ojos estarán donde las patas _

_de la araña lo acojan._

_La sangre moverá los hilos, que se tejen contra_

_El cabello rubio, movido por la venganza_

_hará ocupar sitiales de honor a quien mas debe odiar_

_mas no debe desesperar.. si Eros lo alcanza primero_

_decidir esta en manos, del que lea esta comedia trágica_

_sea Julieta o Otelo._

_La promesa, le negara al lobo la libertad deseada_

_solitario volverá a aullar, en su interna morada_

_mas en la decisión herrada_

_la libertad quedara restringida_

_a un poco de carne fresca."_

Releyó la hoja al menos unas veinte veces, sin entender ni un ápice… Killua miro a la anciana a ver si le pasaba otra hoja pero esta no estaba dispuesta a entregarle nada mas … al parecer se tenia que conformar con la hoja que tenia en la mano, y los tres párrafos escritos en ella

La anciana lo miraba fijamente, pero no decía nada

- pero …eso de "_De la suma de cuatro **se restara** solo uno _

_al finalizar primavera volverán a ser cinco" _quiere decir que alguno va a morir?

- solo si es necesario- dijo la mujer sin cambiar la expresión de la cara -" los versos son para ti , la persona que mejor les puede dar una explicación eres tu mismo … viniste aquí porque temes algo cierto?"

-"Si"

- "Pues las predicciones fueron hechas como un ensayo para vivir mejor … dime una cosa muchacho según tu , que dicen estas líneas?"

Killua guardo silencio… y se levanto de la silla sin soltar la hoja… la verdad era que no tenia la mas puta idea que significaban , lo que si había logrado entender , era que la única persona que podía cambiar su destino era el mismo… pero estas líneas vaticinaban algo no muy bueno … una muerte … o una traición

No fue mucho mas lo que pudo hacer pues , en ese momento la habitación se lleno de HUMO…

Killua se acerco a las mujeres para sacarlas de ahí pero… algo lo detuvo… por un segundo estaba prácticamente seguro de haber visto a Hizoka , pero luego de eso se esfumo dejándolo libre … a esas alturas el humo hacia imposible ver y respirar… el chico corrió en la dirección que recordaba estaban los ventanales … y se tiro hacia fuera esperando que el humo saliera por estos…

Un segundo de inconsciencia … solo uno … pero era arrastrado por alguien… alguien tiraba de un brazo Izquierdo y aunque intento moverse los huesos ya no le respondían …

Era extraño antes había recibido palizas de todo tipo sin embargo necesitaba de muchos golpes para quedar en ese estado, sus piernas y brazos estaban rígidas.

-" No te esfuerces, respiraste demasiado de ese gas, no se como fuiste capaz de llegar a la ventana"- Era Fio la muchacha que acompañaba a la anciana, Killua con mucho esfuerzo giro la cabeza para decirle que ya podía caminar… pero las palabras quedaron congeladas en los labios, pues la chica, tenia una enorme cicatriz en la espalda desnuda, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y del brazo derecho manaba el liquido vital.

El muchacho se puso de pie, sin que los ojos de Fio dieran crédito a lo que estaban viendo …¿como podía moverse luego de haber respirado esa cantidad de gas?

- "Calma mujer , que ya estoy bien"- dijo Killua con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-"bueno si estas bien , camina por ti mismo y vámonos de aquí"– dijo la chica sin mostrar ninguna señal de compasión.

Al parecer debían salir lo mas rápido posible del barrio , Killua no hizo preguntas y se presto a caminar lo mas rápido que le daban los pies… a ratos se detenía detrás de algún contenedor de basura para descansar…pero era difícil seguir el rápido paso de la muchacha sin ser vistos… en condiciones normales seguirla habría sido pan comido … pero herido como estaba … no era fácil , contener los gritos de dolor cada vez que un músculo reaccionaba.

Así llegaron a la parte trasera de lo que parecía ser una tienda de abarrotes.

-"Espérame aquí un momento"- La muchacha entro al local , y Killua se apoyo en la muralla para poder recobrar fuerzas

Cuando la chica salió del local con una chaqueta encima de su ropa, esta no podía cubrir la totalidad de sus heridas, tenia unos cortes sumamente finos en el cuello , al parecer hechos con hilos. Killua estaba lleno de preguntas… pero fueron apañadas por el rostro de la chica que estaba lleno de preocupación

- "Toma"- Fio le extendió un boleto de tren – "Killua es mejor, por tu bien que no hagas preguntas, ya te leyeron la suerte cierto?"

Killua acerco su mano instintivamente al bolsillo de su pantalón … pues había guardado la predicción sin pensarlo. – "si"– respondió apáticamente -"a eso venia"- repuso

- "Bien , escúchame que no hay mucho tiempo…si tu o alguno de tus amigos tienen problemas graves CON SU NEN … escribe a esta dirección ya?"- dijo esto mientras le entregaba un papel -"…y no cuentes lo que paso esta noche , ni siquiera a tu mejor amigo, pues los podría poner en peligro.

- dime una cosa mas … la anciana… como esta?- pregunto el chico

- "a salvo … ahora ándate intenta que no te ve…"

Pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase pues el chico había desaparecido como por arte de magia

El día estaba extrañamente agradable , Kurapika se bajo del tren solo para encontrarse con un tumulto de gente que lo empujaba de un lado a otro , cuando logro salir de la estación , le pregunto a un guardia la dirección anotada en un papel , este lo miro con recelo y le respondió de un modo sumamente hostil.

-"Siga dos calles mas arriba luego doble la izquierda 4 cuadras y encontrara la dirección"

Kurapika balbuceo un "gracias "y se fue en la dirección indicada.

No le costo mucho llegar a la dirección que había conseguido , gracias a Neón …

La cuadra estaba llena de gente … al parecer la noche anterior había explotado un balón de gas , por lo que se había incendiado la casa, que según las investigaciones de la policía, era una Posada. La dueña del lugar junto con una empleada, estaban muertas… Pero aparte de eso no había heridos. Kurapika miro el lugar y releyó la dirección varias veces hasta convencerse que era la misma de la casa incendiada… estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió una mirada en su espalda, se dio media vuelta, para encontrarse con la sonriente cara de HIZOKA.

- "Hola… compañego de la pueba del cazadog"- dijo Hizoka levantando la mano

- "HIZOKA… QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?"- balbuceo Kurapika mientras se ponía en guardia

- "Eso devegia preguntaglo yo … digamos que vengo al velogio de una vieja amiga… pego como no me quiego poneg sentimental, mejog no hablemos de mi… y dime… ya encontraste a la agaña?"

Kurapika que aun no salía de su asombro , no supo que responder… se dio media vuelta se presto a caminar en la dirección contraria de Hizoka

- "ehhhhhhhhhh muchacho que no muegdo"- se interpuso Hizoka sin cambiar su sonrisa e impidiendo avanzara.

- "No tengo interés en hablar contigo , vine aquí por otra razón"- dijo Kurapika categóricamente

- "Otra gazón? Mas impogtante que la agaña"

- "que quieres decir?"- dijo el muchacho con tono molesto

- "Pues no es ogvio?…que me invites un café"- Respondió Hizoka totalmente serio

-oO

**MOMENTOS DESPUES EN UN CAFÉ CERCANO…**

- "Así que como esta Gon?"- dijo Hizoka mientras levantaba su taza de café

- "No lo se , no lo e visto"

- "Vaya, que extagño, pense que eran un grupo insepagable… lastima, quizá ahora va a necesitag compañía"

- "no vinimos a hablar de Gon cierto?"- Kurapika comenzaba a impacientarse

- "No, si quieges hablamos de nosotros"- respondió Hizoka sonriente- Quizá un trato, del que ambos saldrigamos veneficiadogs?

- "Te escucho"- dijo Kurapika el tiempo que tomaba un poco de café

- "pues una alianza temporal"

- "y como seria eso?"- dijo Kurapika tratando de apurar un poco la conversación

- "pog lo regulag yo te doy algo, y tu me das algo a cambio"- respondió Hizoka al mismo tiempo que ordenaba un mechón rebelde de su cabello.

- "y ese algo seria?"- kurapika que ya había terminado su café, no estaba de animo para juegos

- "OBVIAMENTE infogmación sobre el Geney ryodan … o pensabas que te iba a besag?"- bufo Hizoka irónicamente

- "a cambio de que, me darías esa información?"

-"Pues de tiempo a solas… con el Lideg… lo suficiente como para degotarlo, si quieges después te puedo entregag el cadaveg… con un cinta de regalo"- Rió el payaso

- "Bien… supongo que no hace falta que te pida silencio… ya que tu propio beneficio esta en juego… cierto?… estaremos en contacto" - Kurapika dio por terminada la conversación dejo algo de dinero sobre la mesa para pagar los cafés y se dio media vuelta para marcharse

- "Espega… una ultima recomendación… No dejes que ella se te acegque , sino va arruinar todo el plan"

- "Ella… quien?"

- "La que ve a través de los ojos"

- "Supongo que te refieres a la adiv…."

Pero Hizoka ya se había ido dejando la silla vacía, y a Kurapika sin tomarle mayor asunto… se encamino a la estación de tren con la extraña sensación de ser observado.

**Bueno … los capis que viene se ponen mas romanticones y con mas acción … eso pues y gracias a Rey-chan Makoto y Hotaru Albatou por sus Reviews que así me dan mas ganas de escribir.**


	4. capitulo 4:Eyes

**Cap4: "Eyes"**

**Hola amigos… resulta que esta capítulo tiene spoilers de la serie … por lo tanto si no has terminado de ver la serie de tv (incluida la saga del Ryodan ) es mejor que no lo leas…por otro lado, si no has visto la serie, no vas a entender algunas partes, ya les avise después no me echen la culpa-.**

La gente corre para todos lados…mi hermano esta protegiendo la puerta de entrada … lo se porque puedo verlo por la rendija del closet… estoy encerrado en el.. nunca me han gustado mucho los lugares cerrados, me sofoco… pero ahora es distinto están atacando a la tribu … luego de eso mi hermano me metió aquí y me dijo que no hiciera ningún ruido… y aquí estoy … pero algo pasa los gritos de la gente están entrando mas nítidos … están empujando la puerta… mi hermano no puede solo… pero no puedo salir , aunque empuje la puerta, parece que tiene seguro por fuera… lo único que puedo hacer es mirar…

Los gritos de la gente están cada vez más fuertes …ahora oigo llorar un bebe… quizá sea en la casa de al lado…también siento el humo que se cuela por las rendijas del closet, al parecer incendiaron unas cuantas casas… espero que no lleguen a ésta… a pasado un rato desde que no intentan entrar … mi hermano sigue apoyado en la puerta sin mover un músculo, se que esta totalmente alerta…

Quizás ya todo paso y luego pueda salir de aquí … me estoy ahogando

…

…

…

al parecer los atacantes se fueron … o por lo menos eso creo … ya no se sienten ruidos… y el bebé dejó de llorar… sin embargo mi hermano sigue sin moverse, me da miedo hablarle , pues fue muy claro en decir que no hiciera ruido … mejor espero a que el mismo me saque de aquí… se molesta mucho cuando no le obedezco , y aunque tiene solo cuatro años mas que yo, es toda la familia que me queda.

…

…

…

Un golpe muy fuerte… al parecer me quede dormido apoyado en la puerta… ya debe ser de noche porque no entra luz de afuera… no veo casi nada por el agujero del closet…mi hermano esta empujando la puerta …con todas sus fuerzas… a pesar de que solo veo su silueta lo reconozco…del otro lado siguen empujando la puerta, al parecer es con algo mas pesado , como un martillo gigante, ese debe haber sido el sonido que me despertó… quiero salir … necesita ayuda…por mas que golpeo la puerta del closet, esta no se abre… me gustaría ser fuerte y poder ayudar … pero esta maldita puerta no se abre … por mas que lo intento…

mejor lo dejo, pues mi hermano , me dice que deje de hacer ruido, esta totalmente concentrado en empujar la puerta de entrada …los atacantes quieren entrar ,están insistiendo mas …otro golpe … mas fuerte que el anterior… mi hermano ya no puede solo…se rompió la puerta

Mi hermano esta tirado en el piso al parecer inconsciente… lograron abrir … entraron dos figuras una alta y otra mas pequeña… pero no logro verles la cara…

- "que hacemos Feitan? el líder dio ordenes de no matar a este" – dijo el mas alto

- "porque La chiquilla no quería"- concluyo el mas pequeño- "pero también dijo que no dejáramos sobrevivientes, esto es un dilema Fings ,que tal si lo resolvemos con una moneda?"

- "mmmmmm, lo dejo a tu criterio… a mi me da igual .. además el tipo nunca te caído bien cierto?"- dijo el mas grande… y comenzó a caminar por la habitación

- "No … pero tampoco quiero enemistarme con el líder…"

-"Y si lo hacemos parecer una accidente?"- el mas grande se detuvo delante de la puerta del closet.

- "no es mala idea, si lo despertamos y le decimos que se suicide para salvar, al chico que esta en el closet, podría ser…"

* * *

"La fiebre esta mas alta" - respondió Senrritsu - "a ratos delira … parece que esta teniendo una pesadilla..."

Estaban en un edificio abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad… Kurapika estaba acostado en una cama y alrededor estaban sus amigos

"Rayos¡¡¡" - Gon daba vueltas de lado a lado de la habitación

Leorio estaba sentado en una silla al lado de Killua.. este miraba por la ventana…

Los acontecimientos habían sido muy rápidos… El Geney ryodan … las captura de Gon y Killua por la araña, la captura de líder por parte de Kurapika … y … luego el intercambio de rehenes… en fin… ahora el líder del Geney ryodan esta derrotado pues no puede usar su Nen y tiene clavada la cadena de juicio en el corazón … pero Kurapika enfermó, pues el Nen de una persona muerta es mas poderoso que una persona viva… y Kurapika Mato a Ubogin, un tipo de Geney Ryodan… su Nen lo tiene en ese estado.

- "no puedo mas… no se les ocurre que podamos hacer?"- dijo Gon

- "no mucho"- dijo Leorio-"… por lo menos ustedes entienden que le pasa… yo ni siquiera eso … Nen? … espero entender que es eso algún día … pero por el momento no es mas que una enfermedad fastidiosa que esta matando a un amigo".

- "no hagan ruido… shhhhhhhhhhh¡" – dijo Senrritsu poniendo el índice en su boca

- "lo siento"- respondieron a coro Leorio y Gon

-" voy a salir un rato"- dijo Killua metiendo las manos a los bolsillos, y saliendo de la habitación

- "y que le pasa a este? "- Preguntó Leorio- "a estado actuando muy extraño desde que Kurapika cayo enfermo… esta enfermo también? … o quiere que le pongamos atención?… o quizá está en **"ESOS"** días del mes?"

- "No seas injusto¡¡¡… Killua esta preocupado por Kurapika Leorio¡¡¡ lo que pasa es que tiene que mandar unas cartas"- respondió Gon

-" cartas?… y para quien?" – Leorio que parecía molesto en un inicio, se lleno de curiosidad por las afirmaciones del chico

- "pues para…"- Gon tampoco lo sabia… cuando había preguntado , había recibido un silencio por respuesta…

- "no lo sabes eh?, que estará ocultando?"- Leorio se paso la mano por la barbilla, intentando parecer un pensador… debe haber pasado bastante rato en esa posición… de pronto una luz ilumino su cara … Gon que seguía paso a paso todos lo movimientos de su amigo… lo alentó a que le contara que era lo que había descubierto … pero en ese momento entro Zepile junto con Killua a la habitación

- esta todo arreglado para la subasta… claro que será en un tiempo mas … la corrieron por lo menos tres meses .

Senrritsu , volvió a pedir que bajaran el volumen de la voz, pero ya era demasiado tarde Kurapika había despertado.

- "COMO TE SIENTES¡¡¡"- fue la pregunta generalizada

-"mejor"

Pero nadie le creía… y era de esperarse el cuerpo de Kurapika estaba presente en esa sala sin embargo le faltaba algo … era como si le faltara el alma… sus ojos, como dos botellas de vidrio vacías, miraban perdidos hacia la ventana … mientras Zepile explicaba con todo entusiasmo… como había logrado el mejor precio para un producto de la subasta.

Kurapika se levanto de la cama , a pesar de la oposición de sus amigos, y con paso torpe se dirigió a la puerta… una vez allí , saco el celular de su bolsillo, marco un numero , dijo unas cuantas palabras, apago el celular y se dio media vuelta

- "Senrritsu , el jefe nos espera , el vuelo sale pasado mañana al medio día… por favor encárgate de contratar a un guardaespaldas que ocupe el Lugar de Scuara y otro para reforzar la guardia del jefe… que nos esperen en la ciudad de destino"

Senrritsu asintió con la cabeza, y salió de la habitación

Kurapika se volvió hacia sus amigos y les dijo en el tono mas afable que pudo que deseaba descansar un poco ya que debía salir de viaje, que volvería a comienzos de primavera si era posible.

Cuando salieron del edificio, Zepile dijo que debía encargarse de unos asuntos , y se fue rápidamente

Gon Killua Y Leorio se Quedaron mirando... solos en la calle … sin saber que hacer … y con los estómagos vacíos )

**MAS TARDE EN UN RESTORANT**

- Asi que… AMIGO Killua …. No tienes algo que confesarnos?- Leorio iba por la cuarta cerveza y al parecer no pararía ahí

-"sobre que?"- respondió Killua mientras tomaba un poco de su cocacola

-"pues tu sabes…"

-"saber que?"

-"De tu nueva novia."

Killua al parecer había tomado un buen trago de coca cola, pues escupió gran cantidad de liquido sobre Leorio…

Gon cambiaba la mirada de uno a otro …

- "lo siento Leorio pero es tu culpa, ¿de donde sacaste eso?"-dijo Killua cuando salió de su asombro inicial

- no me vas decir que le estas escribiendo a tu hermano porque lo hechas de menos?- respondió Leorio mientras intentaba limpiarse el liquido de la ropa con una servilleta de papel.

-"No"- aunque le pareció divertida la idea de escribir a su hermano, una carta que no fuese de amenaza o chantaje.

- "entonces, es una carta a tu novia? O me vas a decir que eres Gay?"- Leorio que ya estaba demasiado envalentonado, con la cantidad de cerveza que tenia en el cuerpo, no daba pie atrás, y Killua se dio cuenta, que si no inventaba algo rápido para salir del apuro , tendría que contar lo que no debía

- "bien Leorio … tu ganas … Si, le estoy escribiendo a mi novia"

Los ojos de Leorio y Gon se abrieron como platos… Luego de una pausa de silencio… Leorio levanto la botella de cerveza… y Brindo por su amigo… gritando para que todo el lugar lo escuchara. Luego se sentó como si nada, y pidió otra cerveza para Celebrar el "Noviazgo" de Killua

- "vez no era tan difícil confiar en tus amigos, ahora tienes que contarnos todo , los detalles de cómo se conocieron?… como es ella? … en fin todo"

Killua sin saber que hacer , busco ayuda en la mirada de Gon que estaba pensativo

Fue Gon el que rompió el silencio

-"cuando yo tenga novia" - dijo- "Quiero que sea como Mito-san"

los tres se rieron

- "bueno … cuando yo tenga novia … quiero que sea muy dulce tierna y que tenga mucha personalidad"- agrego Leorio

-"si , e visto las revistas PLAYBOY que guardas en tu mochila… eso no es personalidad Leorio … es "pechonalidad"- rió Killua

- BUENO BUENO, no te escapes del tema… como se llama?- pregunto Leorio

- quien?

- pues tu novia-- ¡

- ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… pues …

…

…

…

- "WADALUPE"- era una idiotez, la verdad que el único nombre que se le vino a la cabeza a parte del de su madre y su hermana , fue ese, no conocía muchos nombres de mujer ni le interesaban… en fin daba lo mismo… mientras no siguieran preguntando no habría problema… por fortuna Leorio estaba demasiado ebrio como para continuar la conversación.

* * *

La nueva ciudad no estaba lejos de la ciudad de York… Kurapika miraba por la ventana… ya que todo estaba en orden podía dedicarse a la elección del los nuevos guarda espaldas… sin embargo algo lo inquietaba .

Si bien cada cierto tiempo sufría ataques por el Nen… ya se había acostumbrado a esto y como eran precedidos de fuertes dolores de cabeza , eso le daba tiempo para que se encerrase en su pieza… Senrritsu sabia como actuar en estas ocasiones y tomaba el puesto de Kurapika , por supuesto el señor Nostrade no sabia nada… Y Ya empezaba a hacer preguntas cada vez que Kurapika se ausentaba por una tarde, Sin embargo estaba demasiado ocupado , con la extraña enfermedad de Neon … (así la llamaba el) pues se negaba a creer que su hija había perdido la habilidad de adivinar.

Están listos? has los pasar dijo Kurapika- presionando el citofono, sin pararse de su Asiento

La puerta se abrió entraron dos personas seguidas por el mayordomo

El primero era un hombre alto moreno de Bigote y apariencia distinguida llevaba un bastón en la mano derecha, debía tener unos 35 años … a su derecha se encontraba una mujer… de tez blanca cabello negro hasta los hombros y un mechón rojo que caía sobre la cara, ojos obscuros… por lo menos eso parecía, pues la muchacha tenia la vista enfocada en el piso… debía tener su edad unos 18 años.

-"Bien ya han sido entrevistados… y pasaron por pruebas, si están aquí es porque tienen lo necesario para proteger al jefe… mi nombre es Kurapika … porfavor síganme"- Kurapika salió de la habitación seguido por los dos, bajaron unas escaleras y entraron a un hall que daba a una terraza… sin salir del hall tenían vista a una gran parte del jardín, en el medio de este, se encontraba un muchacha jugando con un perro, la chica no superaba los dieciséis años

- "Ella es la señorita Neon"- dijo indicando a la niña del jardín- "es a quien deben proteger, solo su padre el señor Nostrade, los guardaespaldas y sus damas de compañía pueden acercársele … nadie mas… e sido claro hasta el momento?"

Ambos interlocutores, afirmaron con la cabeza, el tipo del bigote lo miraba fijamente, se notaba que estudiaba los movimientos de Kurapika paso a paso, y ponía especial atención en cada una de sus palabras, sin embargo la muchacha no estaba prestando la mas mínima atención, cuando no miraba al piso , estaba mirado hacia la ventana …

Kurapika siguió mostrando las instalaciones de la casa, y los dispositivos de alta tecnología presentes en el lugar, cada vez que miraba a los aspirantes, se encontraba con el mismo cuadro, el tipo de bigote mostrando gran interés y la muchacha, pues … mirando las murallas… esa actitud comenzaba a molestarle…

- "Tenemos un sistema de turnos para cuidar al jefe" - prosiguió Kurapika mientras se dirigía nuevamente al despacho –"si bien siempre debe estar con sus damas de compañía (incluso en las horas de sueño), por lo menos debe tener un guardaespaldas que va a ir cambiando por turno, estos se dividen en día y en noche, además tienen un día libre a la semana."

Kurapika entro al despacho, siempre seguido por la pareja de aspirantes… ya sabia que la entrevista estaba a punto de concluir , sin embargo había algo que le molestaba, desconfiaba de la mujer, una persona que no es capaz de mostrar los ojos, por lo general no tiene buenas intenciones, "los ojos son el espejo del alma"… quizá Senrritsu se había equivocado… era necesario hacer unas preguntas mas solo para estar seguro.

-" Alguna duda?"- Pregunto Kurapika dirigiéndose al tipo del bigote

- "Solo me gustaría saber si hay algún lugar para poder entrenar"- dijo el hombre con un marcado acento Ingles.

-" existe un gimnasio que pueden ocupar cuando estén de turnos libres, mas tarde lo podrá ver"

- "su nombre?"- dijo Kurapika

- "Morrison"- respondió el hombre

- "Bien creo que es todo , comenzara mañana en el turno de las 7:00 cuidando a la señorita Neon, se turnara con Senrritsu"- el mayordomo le mostrara cual será su habitación.

El tipo hizo una leve inclinación, con la cabeza se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a la puerta , la mujer lo imito… iba a seguirlo pero…

-"Señorita, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas, si es tan amable"- Kurapika sintió un gran placer cuando la muchacha tubo que retornar al lugar en el que estaba inicialmente, pues se había empecinado en hacer que diera la cara aunque fuese por unos segundos, además estaba sumamente intrigado , en porque Senrritsu había escogido a una muchacha que hablaba menos que el.

Cuando el tipo del bigote salió de la habitación , ambos quedaron solos en el despacho, Kurapika se puso delante de la mujer

La chica no dijo nada, estaba totalmente inmóvil mirando las cerámicas del piso, luego de lo que debe a haber sido un minuto de silencio la muchacha hablo:

- "Tengo que hacer otra prueba?, probaron mi habilidad en las pruebas anteriores, quiere que me enfrente con alguien?"- tenía una voz bastante agradable

- "Me temo que no se a dado cuenta que las preguntas las hago yo"

-"edad?"- prosiguió Kurapika

-"20 años" -dijo la chica, al mismo tiempo que daba un pequeño golpe con el pie en el suelo …(sonó hueco)

- "Tienen un subterráneo sumamente grande , sin embargo , ni siquiera lo menciono en el recorrido"- dijo la mujer sin levantar la vista del piso

- "Si hubiese puesto atención no estaría preguntando"- replico Kurapika en un tono muy frío

- "Si estaba poniendo atención, el hecho que no lo mirara no significa que no lo oyera-replico la chica

(_De modo que reconocía que lo había ignorado a propósito_) 

- "Si omití algún lugar de la casa fue porque , es una área prohibida para cualquier persona… INCLUSO PARA LOS GUARDAESPALDAS"- respondió el rubio- "Bien… creo que es todo, empezará mañana, a las siete- dijo Kurapika- … en este despacho… trabajara conmigo…"

Kurapika Apenas alcanzo a decir la ultima frase, pues la mujer había levantado la cara y lo miraba fijamente … negro ..tan profundo como la noche…estuvieron así unos segundos , hasta que Kurapika se dio media vuelta para ordenar unos papeles en el escritorio.

- "Hasta mañana entonces"- dijo el rubio, con un tono gélido de voz y sin darse vuelta

- "Hasta mañana"

- " cual es su nombre, porque no creo correcto que tenga que llamarla por "señorita"?"

- "Fio"– dijo la chica y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

**Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu … ya se me complico la trama , espero que se haya entendido,-**

**Saludos, y espero que dejen reviews por que me dan ánimos.**

**Mey Black.**


	5. capitulo 5:del odio

**Cap5: del odio**

-"Levántate… y no llores"

con las rodillas destrozadas y las manitas moreteadas, se levanto una vez mas…

- "no estoy llorando¡¡¡¡"- dijo el chiquillo sin soltar la espada de entrenamiento- sigamos¡¡¡-

a pesar de que el siguiente ataque fue mucho mas certero que el anterior , igual termino en el piso, pero esta vez se levanto rápidamente antes de cualquier reprimenda.

* * *

Kurapika seguía soñado con escenas olvidadas de su niñez … últimamente se acordaba mucho de su hermano… ese que le había enseñado las bases del combate… y que había dado su vida por salvarlo del las garras del Ryodan, aveces soñaba con Pakunoda y Ubogin , tenia sueños mezclados de carne y sangre, toda la noche , El único consuelo era que a veces podía ver el rostro de su hermano

era otra manera que encontraba el Nen de Ubogin y para torturarlo?… era difícil pensar en que era realidad y que ficción , ya no sabia que era recuerdo y que pesadilla …

* * *

Los primeros días en la mansión Nostrade fueron bastante tranquilos , Fio debía levantarse al amanecer, y estar al lado del señor Nostrade casi todo el día, este no le prestaba mayor atención , solo se limito a escuchar su nombre cuando Kurapika la presento como la nueva guardaespaldas, Este le dio una mirada inquisitiva , y luego le extendió la mano a la muchacha a modo de saludo, ese fue todo el contacto que tuvo con el señor Nostrade mientras que Kurapika lo acompañaba cada vez que salía, Fio debía quedarse cuidando la caja fuerte y el despacho en general, donde estaban todas las boletas de los bancos en suiza, y papeleo que podía ser sumamente perjudicial si caía en manos equivocadas…

Así pues hasta el tercer día , donde ocurrió un incidente .

Kurapika jamas le había pedido que mostrara su habilidad, al parecer confiaba a ojos cerrados en el criterio de Senrritsu, por eso quizá fue todo un lío cuando entraron a la casa un batallón de tipos armados ( Kurapika y el señor Nostrade habían salido) E intentaron entrar a todas la sala menos a la que Fio vigilaba… mas tarde le preguntarían a la señora que hacia el aseo que era lo que había visto , la mujer no se había molestado en dar el mas mínimo detalle en un testimonio, a todo volumen :

- "Pues si señor … yo la vi con estos ojitos que Dios me dio … esa muchacha estaba coludida con ellos… señor … se lo juro señor por la santísima virgencita que me esta mirando en el cielo… señor se lo juro… esa chica (dijo indicando a Fio**) les dijo que no debían entrar a esa habitación, que tenían que entrar en la otra…** en esa, dijo indicando a la habitación de los tesoros de la colección de la señorita neón… y ellos le hicieron caso señor, si miento que me caiga un rayo aquí mismito…"

Rápidamente se corrió el rumor en la casa que la muchacha tenia algo que ver con el robo de la colección de la señorita Neón… Kurapika escuchando las versiones mando a llamar a Fio al despacho

- "podrías decirme , que paso mientras estuve fuera?"

- "pues… unos tipos entraron a robar, querían entrar a robar el despacho del señor Nostrade… y pues, no se los permití"

- "claro esta bien … pero porque decirles que robaran el otro cuarto?"

- "lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es la ley de compensación, no se puede quitar algo si no se reemplaza con algo de su mismo valor… no se si me explico…digamos que tengo una manera sutil de convencer a la gente de lo que pienso."

- "Como quieras pero, eso no te deja libre … si evitaste que los hombres entraran a la habitación que te correspondía proteger, porque no ayudaste a impedir que entraran en la otra habitación?"

- "Cuando los tipos se alejaron de mi puerta ya había otros entrando en la habitación de las colecciones… lo único que alcance a hacer fue evitar que mataran a mas personal… eran muchos y nosotros pocos para defender…además una chica del servicio , estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre si no la auxiliaba iba a morir"

Kurapika busco los ojos de la muchacha para ver si estaba diciendo la verdad, extrañamente esta no se los oculto , y devolvió la mirada con una gran cuota de orgullo. este se levanto y la observo una vez mas.

-" creo que deberías ir a la enfermería, sino tu ojo derecho , se va a poner mas morado de lo que esta"

la chica hizo el ademan de sonreír algo muy leve

- "esta bien"- contesto

De pronto algo extraño sucedió , el dolor de cabeza de Kurapika Volvió de la nada, como si algo lo hubiese gatillado… sabia que debía quedarse solo ,lo antes posible, pues no quería causar daño a nadie

- "fuera¡¡¡"- dijo Kurapika

- "tranquilízate te puedo ayudar"- respondió la muchacha mirando el cambio en el rostro del rubio

- "QUE TE LARGES¡¡¡ FUERA …FUERA¡¡¡ …FUERA¡¡¡"

La muchacha salió de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo… si bien una semana mas tarde todo el mundo sabia que Fio era inocente, todos estaban absolutamente seguros QUE KURAPIKA Y ELLA NO SE LLEBABAN BIEN.

* * *

- "It's fun to stay at the YMCA (lalalalala)

It's fun to stay at the YMCA (lalalalala)"- sin soltar el trapero, Basho otro de los anteriores guarda espaldas de la señorita Neon, mostraba un espectáculo, sus facciones toscas y lo musculoso de su cuerpo, lo hacían ver bastante raro cada vez que se inclinaba para hacer correctamente un paso , trapeaba el pasillo… haciendo la coreografía perfectamente… y sin dejar de limpiar¡¡¡ además nadie lo estaba mirando… a decir verdad la llegada del otro tipo (Morrison parece que se llamaba) le había venido de perilla

Basho había sido ascendido ahora era el guardaespaldas de los tesoros de la señorita Neón… Y Debía preocuparse de mantener todo en orden , la paga era mucho mejor , y no tenia tantos riesgos … era lo que siempre había soñado.

Luego de la muerte de Scuara , los ánimos estaban decaídos en el personal de la familia Nostrade , Eliza la novia de Scuara y dama de compañía de Neón Nostrade … había caído enferma , y Neón que le tenia cariño , no había permitido que la alejaran de su lado ,y se encargaba de cuidarla … incluso estaba un poco menos infantil para sus decisiones, sumado a esto al parecer, el señor Nostrade no estaba de muy buen animo, todos los días llegaba con un nuevo obsequio para su hija , incluso recupero (por medio del mercado negro) Un par de "ojos rojos" para sumarlos a su colección… pero junto con los regalos llegaban médicos de todas las partes del mundo para visitar a Neón , pues según su padre "estaba enferma" por eso no podía predecir el futuro.

Al final de todo daba igual , pues la situación le favorecía,- pensaba Basho- por eso estaba tan feliz y no le molestaba ponerse a limpiar , a las 6: 00 de la mañana como lo estaba haciendo ahora

"They have everything for young men to enjoy  
You can hang out with all the boys…"- continuo la canción. 

Ahora lo único que debía preocuparle era ascender en la casa , quizá algún día llegaría a ser el jefe de los guardaespaldas de la casa, era lo mejor , así se mantenía alejado del peligro …total para eso estaba Kurapika, el jefe confiaba completamente en el.

- "Disculpa me podrías decir donde queda el gimnasio?"- dijo una voz femenina sacándolo de sus cavilaciones

Basho se dio vuelta, y se puso en guardia con el trapero en la mano, ¿como era posible que alguien se hubiese acercado tanto sin que el lo percibiera?…

- "calma … que no soy enemigo… soy uno de los nuevos guardaespaldas"- dijo Fio levantando la manos, divertida por la situación

Basho , se quedo analizándola de pies a cabeza un par de segundos, y luego con rubor en las mejillas, balbuceo unas disculpas.

- "no hay problema, me podrías decir donde queda…?"

- "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… eeeeeeeeee si claro … queda en … pues … pero antes dime una cosa … tuuuuuuuuu esto… desde cuando estabas aquí?"

-"A hace poco"- respondió la chica

- "uffffff"- dijo el tipo- "bueno el gimnasio queda bajando esas escaleras, doblas a la derecha y ahí esta"

- "Gracias…"- y la chica se fue en la dirección indicada

Así que esa era la chica de que el personal hablaba? pelo negro con un mechón rojo… jeans … y unos ojos obscuros penetrantes.

Todos estaban sumamente extrañados de los cambios de carácter de Kurapika, sabían que su persona de confianza era Senrritsu , era obvio que uno de los dos se encargaría de Neón y el otro de los asuntos del jefe… pero lo extraño era que corrían rumores de que no se llevaba muy bien con la chica nueva… (Fio parece que se llamaba)A pesar de que había pasado todas las pruebas sin ninguna falla, al parecer la detestaba por algún motivo. En fin … la chica parecía bastante agradable,(además de ser muy bonita) Total apenas llevaba unas semanas en el trabajo, Basho trato de recordarse a el mismo hace unos meses atrás , cuando Kurapika había descubierto a Scuara en la prueba para ser guardaespaldas , desde ahí le había molestado la autosuficiencia del muchacho, pero a la larga lo había llegado a admirar …ya se llevarían bien …

Y siguió limpiando.

Cerca de las siete de la mañana … los guardaespaldas se paseaban por la casa … y todo cobraba movimiento, como un día normal

Basho se sentó fuera de habitación con un diario y un café en la otra mano… lo único que le faltaba para ser un policía del las películas era la caja de rosquillas…

- "esto si es vida"- dijo para si

El lugar estaba en completa calma…

una explosión en las zona de las cocinas , cambio todo el ambiente mañanero, sumado a eso una fuga de gas y el incendio de una caldera … todos corrían alborotados… sin embargo Basho previendo que todo era un truco se quedo en su puesto, así fue como de la nada se vio rodeado de una veintena de enmascarados

- "Maldición… esto no es la sala de beneficencia entienden? No pueden venir a robar aquí cada vez que les falte algo de dinero" - dijo el guarda espaldas mientras golpeaba a una de los tipos en la cabeza y hacia que otros tres se tropezaran con el trapero…- "PORQUE NO SE DEJAN GOLPEAR POR LAS BUENAS … Y DESPUES SE LARGAN?…"- sin dejar de luchar… presiono el botón de ayuda (estaba detrás de la silla en que se encontraba sentado en un inicio ) si en un principio eran 20 ahora por lo menos eran el triple por cada uno que dejaba fuera de combate, tres aparecían a reemplazarlo…

De la nada vio como se habría una bifurcación entre el grupo de encapuchados que lo tenían cada vez mas asfixiado,

De pronto vio aparecer la cara de la muchacha (Fio parece que se llamaba) de entre la multitud … o por lo menos eso pensaba… pues su mirada era diferente parecía una persona completamente distinta, se veía mas imponente , inspiraba un miedo extraño … aun que iba vestida igual , y su cara era la misma… no la hubiese reconocido si no fuera porque en ese preciso momento llego Kurapika… y los tres se pusieron a luchar espalda con espalda… Basho peleaba con todas sus fuerzas sin embargo no podía lograr el nivel de sincronización que tenían Kurapika y Fio … cualquiera diría que lo habían ensayado… Kurapika usaba sus cadenas y la muchacha una especie de manto que aparecía y desaparecía a gusto… todo marchaba bien , cada vez quedaban menos enemigos … sin embargo uno de los atracadores logro entrar y se llevo "los ojos rojos de la tribu kuruta" aunque el resto del tesoro no sufrió daño… Kurapika quedo desolado con la noticia.

Y se dirigió al despacho rápidamente a buscar información que le pudiese servir para saber quien se había llevado los ojos rojos de su tribu, mientras la casa debía re ordenarse.

Senrritsu entro al despacho dejando la puerta abierta tras de si

- "deberías tomar un descanso, tu corazón esta ahora demasiado agitado para ayudarte a razonar…"-dejo una taza de te sobre el escritorio y salió de la habitación

Kurapika no presto mayor atención , y siguió buscando en la red del cazador algo que pudiera serle útil, una gota del sudor cayo sobre el teclado… las teclas comenzaron a verse borrosas

Debe haber estado desmayado sobre el teclado por lo menos una hora, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenia una sensación extraña en el estomago, sin duda tenia fiebre… mucha fiebre… afuera se oía y gran bullicio … de seguro la casa se había vuelto un hospital …llena de heridos , de manchas de sangre en las murallas y de miembros mutilados por todos lados… no no debía ser nada agradable

- "de hecho no lo es…" - dijo una voz tras de si. Fio se tapo la boca para no seguir hablando

Kurapika la miro extrañado… sabia que el poder de esta chica debía radicar en algo similar al control, pero eso no decía que podía leer la mente… o si? Este la miro… esa muchacha le producía algo extraña … una mezcla entre furia y……… alegría? Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en nada sintió como la muchacha depositaba un paño frío sobre su frente

- "sujétalo" – le dijo- "con eso se te va a bajar un poco la fiebre"

- "Gracias"- él rubio estaba en un embotamiento similar al que tienen las personas que han bebido grandes cantidades de alcohol… no se sentía bien por lo que prefirió dejar el puesto de búsqueda en el computador, a Fio… la chica se sentó al computador ,y siguió en la tarea que estaba Kurapika hace un momento

Kurapika miro a su alrededor y deposito sus ojos sobre el florero en una pequeña mesita al lado de la ventana , y luego volvió para mirarse sus propias manos, para pasar la mirada en Fio, luego su vista bajo a otros lugares, miro sus manos ,su cara, su pechos, su cintura … claro que ella no se había dado cuenta, pues estaba concentrada buscando información en el computador (o por lo menos eso parecía a los ojos del rubio) mientras él, estaba sentado a menos de medio metro de distancia de ella, con un paño mojado en la cabeza… de pronto se encontró preguntándose que se sentiría tocar a una mujer … era algo que solo había experimentado una vez y hacia mucho tiempo de eso… pero su duda iba mas haya … que se sentiría tomar a esa mujer?… un escalofrío le recorrió el pecho… sin darse cuenta se había levantado … y estaba parado detrás de Fio, … acerco su rostro hasta rozar con su boca, los cabellos de la muchacha, ella no se resistió lo ala caricia … luego sus manos se deslizaron por el cuello bajando por lo hombros, las caricias de las manos acompañaban a las de la boca que se detuvieron un momento en el cuello …delicadamente levanto a la muchacha de la silla , para encontrarse cara a cara, ella acaricio la barbilla del rubio con sus labios, antes de poner los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Kurapika estaba totalmente inmóvil, sentía que si soltaba a la muchacha esta volaría como una mariposa … pero tampoco podía aprisionarla , pues a pesar de ser él el enfermo, ella parecía ser mucho mas delicada… sin pensarlo mucho mas la aprisiono…ella respondió con un beso suave y tibio en los labios, lo que ocasiono un reacción, en cadena, Kurapika la beso … solo que esta vez el beso fue mucho mas intenso y cuando se separaron ambos tiritaban… ella puso sus manos en el pecho de el … el correspondió el gesto con otro beso, mas intenso que el anterior y mas intimo , logrando que la muchacha entreabriera los labios, Kurapika se había olvidado de la fiebre… lo mas probable era que en ese momento fuese mucho mas alta que antes… comenzaba a rememorar lo que significaba estar con una mujer en la intimidad se preguntaba que lo había movido a no sentir esa sensación en tanto tiempo de nuevo … se había enfrascado de tal manera en la lucha y en la venganza …

De pronto alguien entro sorpresivamente a la habitación

- "Kurapika los encontramos¡¡¡" - Basho se quedo quieto con los dos ojos abiertotes … hubiese jurado que por un microsegundo había visto a Kurapika y a Fio … juntos besándose? … pero era imposible pues los dos estaban en lados completamente opuestos de la habitación Kurapika revisando un libro y Fio buscando información en el computador… Basho se dio unos golpes en la cara para reaccionar… no era tiempo para tener fantasías

-"Que sucede Basho porque entras de esa manera , acaso no te enseñaron que debías golpear antes de entrar"

- "Lo siento Kurapika, es que encontramos los ojos… pero debemos esperar hasta mañana para rescatarlos, sino delataríamos a la persona que nos dio la información"

En otra circunstancia a Kurapika no le habría importado la suerte del informante con tal de conseguir los ojos rojos lo antes posible , pero no se sentía muy bien , y al parecer el efecto de la PASTILLA TRANQUILIZANTE … había pasado y la fiebre había vuelto en su gloria y majestad

- "donde están?"- logro preguntar Kurapika

-"en un Galpón abandonado en las afueras de la cuidad…"

-" bien tenemos que prepararnos llama a Senrritsu, Morrison y al resto de los guardaespaldas tenemos que tener una reunión… TODOS"

Al otro día, la mañana transcurrió en total, frenesí , la casa no estaba restaurada había que hacer un millón de arreglos, mucha gente en el personal estaba herida , o en el peor de los casos muerta… por lo que el caos era aun mayor … pero a pesar de todo no se pospuso el ataque, estarían en el galpón al anochecer , tal como se había planeado el día anterior.

Fio vio a Kurapika a solas, solo minutos antes de partir hacia el Galpón abandonado …pues el la llamo a un Rincón, Estaba distante y sumamente frio, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente alejados del grupo(como para que nadie los oyera) de detuvieron

-"señorita Fio – dijo kurapika-le agradecería que no volviese a ocupar su poder conmigo"

-"que poder…?"- la chica que se imaginaba un discurso completamente distinto había quedado helada

-"claro que si… ayer por la noche… se que domina el control y ayer estaba muy débil pero…"

- "me vas a decir que piensas que lo que paso ayer, lo planee yo??????"– su voz no había no subido de tono ,pero un marcado registro de furia controlada se sentía en el aire.

Kurapika la miraba sin mover ningún músculo …

- "bien, como quieras" – dijo la chica y se dio media vuelta reunirse con los otros guardaespaldas

La llegada al galpón fue sorpresiva para todos, para los atacantes y para los atacados , pues a pesar de que los que habían robado los ojos rojos no estaban advertidos, tenían el galpón hipercustodiado, ni un alma se podía acercar 100 metros a la redonda sin ser descubierto … por lo que el ataque sorpresa no fue tan sorpresa … de todas maneras , lograron llegar al galpón… eran muchos todos peleaban bravamente , claro que la muchacha lo hacia con una demencia especial , lo que mas tarde seria mas de alguna vez motivo de alguna broma por parte de Basho " Ese día estabas como fiera eh?"- decía, mientras se largaba a reír ante el rostro inmutable de Fio.

Los atacantes salían de la nada, aun así lograron encontrar los ojos rojos, junto con otros artefactos de valor , listos para ser vendido en el mercado negro… Basho tomo el frasco con los ojos rojos en sus manos , pero tubo que dejarlo en el suelo rápidamente para responder a un ataque… de esta manera jamas saldrían del lugar

Kurapika tomo el frasco en su manos , pero al igual que Basho tubo que dejarlo en el suelo , para poder seguir peleando… Fio tomo los ojos rojos

- "no dejes que se te acerquen, quédate aquí, nosotros te cubriremos"- dijo Kurapika sin dejar de luchar

Basho guiado por una lucha particular salió del galpón … empujado por una docena de antisociales

Kurapika se alejo un poco de la muchacha, cuando dos tipos con una aura mucho mas fuerte se acercaron por la retaguardia

… Fio que hasta el momento se había mantenido a raya… camino unos pasos hasta quedar detrás de la pareja de atacantes, levanto la mano libre … fue un espectáculo bastante extraño … los atacantes cayeron al piso sentados con las manos hacia atrás como si , tuviesen que hacerlo porque sus mamá se los ordenaba… Kurapika estaba peleando con otros cuatro , cuando se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que Fio no estaba donde le había indicado.

porque le costaba tanto entender?… de todas maneras le estaba ayudando … y no había soltado los ojos rojos, los tenia en las manos , sin embargo no dejaba de moverse … y si se le caían? … el solo imaginarse eso , hizo que se enfureciera derrotando al cuarteto que lo atacaba en un instante, se volvió contra Fio y la envolvió con la cadena , una vez hecho esto se acerco , y le arrebato de las manos el frasco con los "ojos rojos"… la cabeza le dolía como nunca… y a fiebre no se le había quitado del todo.

- porque no puedes entender una orden tan simple¡¡¡

- te iban a atacar por la espalda- dijo la chica con mirada desafiante y rostro inmutable pero sin intentar moverse de las cadenas que la aprisionaban

- "da igual , no tienes idea … no tienes idea , lo que tenias en las manos …si esto se llegase a romper…"- con una de las manos sostenía el objeto, y con la otra aprisionaba a la muchacha con la cadena…

- "Kurapika¡¡¡ que mierda estas haciendo?"- dijo Basho que acababa de entrar al galpón – Fio esta de nuestro lado … suéltala … o es que acaso ya te volviste loco otra vez?… suéltala hombre

El rubio tardo en responder… por un momento sintió deseos de desaparecer … su carácter estaba cada vez mas agresivo… temía que en cualquier momento sus desvaríos terminaran con la vida de alguno de sus amigos o de ella … soltó las cadenas y Fio quedo libre.

-"… Has estado muy extraño desde que llegamos de la ciudad de York"- agrego Basho,

Fio camino hacia la puerta del galpón como si nada hubiese pasado, pues el lugar estaba limpio de atacantes.

-" estas bien?…" - le pregunto Basho algo preocupado

- "si no te preocupes"

Kurapika miro el frasco… no dijo nada mas y salió junto con los dos del galpón.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Kurapika se fue derecho a su habitación … y no apareció ni siquiera para el entrenamiento diario , ni para el desayuno del día siguiente… cuando apareció en la tarde , justo después de almuerzo, lucia mas calmado, aunque sus ojos seguían igual de vacíos, estaban mas tranquilos… por una tarde volvió a ser como antes, un muchacho sumamente educado , que seguía al pie de la letra todas las reglas de cortesía, todos notaban el cambio, por lo que se acercaban a saludarlo y le preguntaban si había estado enfermo o algo, el respondía con una sonrisa , que no le pasaba nada y hasta ahí quedaba la conversación.

Fio lo miraba desde un rincón de la habitación… no podía evitar mirarlo … le recordaba mucho .. a… pues … daba lo mismo … le parecía sumamente extraño el cambio de carácter … ya estaba acostumbrada al Kurapika frío y autoritario, era extraño verlo así… tan cortes con todos … "menos con ella" por un segundo … solo por un segundo sintió un poco de … pues de… nostalgia? pena?… lo que fuese no le gustó lo que sintió , eso podría traer problemas , y ella no estaba ahí para dar problemas sino para solucionarlos… se levanto de la mesa lo mas rápido de pudo , luego le tocaría turno tenia que estar lista

* * *

- "Levántate… y no llores"

con las rodillas destrozadas y las manitas moreteadas, se levanto una vez mas…

- "no estoy llorando¡¡¡¡" - dijo el chiquillo sin soltar la espada de entrenamiento- sigamos¡¡¡-

a pesar de que el siguiente ataque fue mucho mas certero que el anterior , igual termino en el piso, pero esta vez se levanto rápidamente antes de cualquier reprimenda.

- "bien , es todo por hoy"- dijo Kyurot

-"no por favor … todavía puedo continuar"

Kyurot miro a su hermano pequeño con ternura, se acerco y acaricio su cabecita con brusquedad

- "ya esta bien , hay un momento para todo … ahora es momento de descansar y de comer¡¡¡, mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento, no te preocupes estarás listo, falta poco para que cumplas los doce años y serás un hombre, tendrás que vértelas por ti mismo , si quieres entrenar cincuenta días seguidos y destrozarte los dedos , será problema tuyo, pero por ahora hazme caso y vamos descansar."

- "El pequeño , sonrío y soltó el arma de entrenamiento"- siguiendo a su hermano al interior de la casa

solo faltaban dos días para su cumpleaños… mientras tanto debía terminar de lavar la ropa, mientras su hermano cocinaba.

Había sido difícil para ambos, cuando sus padres murieron dos años atrás Kurapika penso que iba a morir… solo estaba su hermano… que parecía una estatua de mármol parado al lado de las tumbas y estuvo sin hablar por lo menos un mes… Kurapika lloraba a ratos …claro que siempre escondido, no quería que su hermano lo viera así… luego de eso pasaron muchas cosas que ahora no recordaba con exactitud… recuerdos borrosos… sin embargo el mantener la cabeza ocupada lo hacia olvidar… ahora debían ocuparse de mil cosas, pues no tenían padre ni madre que trabajaran por ellos…

Kyurot, Era su modelo a seguir, con suerte cuando fuese grande tendría su estatura, Kurapika aun no decidía si se dejaría crecer el pelo como el, que se lo tomaba en una cola, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que quería luchar como su hermano… si… luchar como el…con la espadas que su padre les había dejado de legado, las espadas gemelas, una para cada uno, Kurapika recibiría la suya al cumplir los doce años. Por eso era una fecha tan importante… sin embargo su hermano estaba raro desde hace algún tiempo, a veces se perdía por tardes enteras, y volvía pasada la hora de la cena … el sonido de ollas en la cocina lo hizo volver al mundo real

- "Kurapika¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ la comida esta lista¡¡¡ apurate ¡¡¡"

- "ya escuche¡¡¡ no tengo harina en los oídos sabes? No hacia falta que gritaras tan fuerte"

Kurapika se sentó en la mesa, junto a su hermano

- "valla , cual es el motivo de semejante festín"- dijo el pequeño Kurapika mirando , el salmón ahumado ,Arroz , variedad de frutos secos, y ensaladas junto con otras salsas extrañas… que no se veían nada apetecibles

- "pues… bueno ya que lo dices… bueno , falta poco para que te conviertas en hombre"

-" eso ya lo se… que es lo que pasa acaso me vas a explicar que es lo has estado haciendo estos tres ultimos meses?… cada vez que te desapareces?"

Kyurot tomo aire y con una sonrisa en los labios dijo

- "me voy a casar"

- "si te vas de caza esta bien, pero nunca llegas con ningún animal?"

- "nooo so bobo a CASAR no a CAZAR… de casarme… con una chica"

el chico abrió los ojos

- "en serio? Oo"

- "Si, aunque no me llevo muy bien … con su hermano"

Kurapika que todavía no salía del soponcio, contesto lo mas elocuentemente que pudo las cavilaciones de su hermano mayor

- "supongo que no importa si te llevas bien con los Padres"

- "no tiene Padres, el es su único hermano"- respondió kyurot

- "mayor?"

- "Si,"

- "y no es una persona con un historial limpio… no se como pueden ser tan distintos el y ella"

- "Bueno, da lo mismo con el tiempo seguro que te llevas bien con el"

- "eso espero"- dijo kyurot, tomando un poco de jugo de frutas

- "y ella … como es … como se llama?… como y cuando la conociste?"

- "bueno eso es sorpresa… te lo diré todo el día de tu cumpleaños"

Kurapika solo formulo una pregunta mas antes de evocarse a comer todo el contenido de su plato

- "la quieres?"

- "… SI … MUCHO"

**YAP se armÓ la cosa, no piensen que me e olvidado de killua , QUE SE CUMPLA LA PREDICCION DICEN MIS ORACULOS¡¡¡ … porfis dejen reviews**

**saludos **

**Mey Black**


	6. capitulo 6:Del amor

**CAPITULO 6: "Del amor"**

Ni el sombrero mexicano , ni el poncho le gustaban , pero no podía negar un regalo … Leorio estaba convencido que su novia era mexicana…

Será por se me ocurrió decirle que llamaba HUADALUPE (nombre típico de México) – pensaba Killua para si, mientras su amigo encargaba una caja de Tamales con Chile bien picante para llevar, Al vendedor del restorant

- "vez, si te acostumbras desde ahora a comer estas cosas, cuando te presente a su familia, vas a quedar como rey"- decía Leorio mientras sacaba uno de los tamales o burritos y se lo pasaba a Killua para que lo probara, El muchacho que estaba harto de discutir que no le gustaban esas cosas, se lo hecho a la boca… rápidamente sintió como la sangre subía a su rostro … y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear

- "Que te pasa Killua"- pregunto Gon al ver como el rostro de su amigo se desformaba pasando del rosa pálido , al rojo mas profundo.

no fue mucho mas lo que alcanzo a preguntar ya que Killua se apodero de las bebidas que Gon traía en la manos y se las tomo las tres en tan solo unos segundos.

-"Eres idiota Leorio�¡ como se te ocurre darme a comer esa porqueria�¡"

- "Tranquilo amigo después me lo vas agradecer… ahora cantemos… PUES LAS CHICAS NO VIVEN SOLO DE CARTAS"

- …con dinero y sin dinero

- … hago siempre lo que quiero

- … y mi palabra es la ley

- … no tengo trono ni reina

- … ni nadie que me comprenda

- … pero sigo siendo el rey�¡

Gon se reía de buena gana … mientras observaba como Killua miraba con cara de odio profundo al desafinado de Leorio.

- "Deberías aprender a cantar en su idioma sabes? A las mujeres le gusta que uno…"

- "Leorio sabes que"- dijo Killua cambiando su cara de enfado por una sonrisa irónica- "Deberías buscarte mujer, mi padre dijo que cuando un hombre pasaba mucho tiempo sin mujer se enfermaba"

- "tu crees"- dijo Leorio pensativo- "puede ser , pero suena extraño que me lo diga un niñato de trece años…además Killua tuuuuu tienes novia…cierto?"

- "claro … que no te lo había dicho" – Killua mantuvo la compostura como para tratar de mantener la mentira a raya, o es que acaso Leorio se había dado cuenta del engaño?

- "entonces tengo que pensar que tu novia existe porque tienes algún tipo de necesidad biológica?"- Leorio se acomodo los lentes tratando de dar una imagen marcial , como si fuese un doctor aconsejando un paciente

Gon se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba como nuevamente el rojo brotaba en la cara de su amigo Killua… el chico iba a responder sin embargo algo ocurrió en ese segundo … pues Killua salió corriendo hacia el frente

-"eh Killua… esta bien, es normal a tu edad�¡"- le grito Leorio

-"no creo que sea por eso , lo voy a seguir Leorio… nos vemos en el hotel�¡"- le grito Gon mientras corría tras la pista de Killua, que había desaparecido en dos segundos.

Estaba seguro que era ella, la había visto de reojo mientras buscaba una respuesta para la estúpida pregunta de Leorio … y si estaba ahí vigilándolo no debía ser por nada bueno… además que mierda estaba haciendo en compañía de Hizoka?… una oleada de odio recorrió todo el cuerpo … como ese maldito payaso se atrevía siquiera a mirarla…

Se detuvo en una pequeña plaza desierta, con un pileta central , sentado en esta estaba Hizoka , jugando con sus cartas como siempre … a su lado con las manos en el agua de la pileta estaba una pequeña niña vestida con un precioso kimono en tonos púrpura… su melena negra azulada resaltaba con el brillo de las gotas de agua … y sus ojos inexpresivos brillaban como nunca

- "Caruto�¡"- que estas haciendo aquí?

- "hola hermano" - dijo la niña con la voz mas fina- que bueno que estés aquí, no sabia que hacer para que te alejaras de esos hombres

- "esa no fue mi pregunta, que estas haciendo porque me sigues … y porque estas con Hizoka?"

- "cuantas preguntas mi joven amigo"- dijo Hizoka

-"mmmmmmm veo que no estas de buen genio"- agrego la niña

-"la señogita esta conmigo pog su propia voluntag, no te asustes le dije que no aceptagias pero pagese que no se da por vencida"

- "aceptar que?… que me espien? Pues no"

- "no no es eso"- dijo Hizoka suspirando al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie , y se despedía con la mano –"mejog dejo solos a los hergmanitos… nos vemos quegida"-y desapareció de sus ojos como si fuese el mejor de los magos

Killua seguía mirando en la dirección que Hizoka se había ido

La niña se acerco a el y poniéndose de puntillas tomo la cara de Killua con sus dos manos y la atrajo hasta que estuvieran frente a frente

-"a que viniste Caruto?"- dijo el peliblanco finalmente

-"a verte y a que cumplas lo que prometiste"

- "que cumpla que?… estas mal hermana entre nosotros no hay nada … no hay promesas… solo se que eres mi hermana porque naciste de mi madre … pero eso no te da derecho a exigirme nada"

la niña bajo los brazos cruzándolos por la cintura del muchacho

- "hace tanto tiempo ya?… desde que te fuiste y juraste no hablarme ni verme mas… incluso no me dirigiste la palabra cuando Irumi te llevo devuelta a casa"

- "si … y así será por siempre … ahora suéltame quieres"

Porque ahora? que estaba en paz volvía a aparecer Caruto, ya la había olvidado, ahora era un chico casi normal… no era un asesino…que tenia amigos…no era el descendiente de una familia de asesinos era simplemente Killua, sin embargo el único ser que le había importado en su vida anterior estaba frente a el pidiéndole que le cumpliera una promesa … Pero no había ninguna, el lo había dejado todo en claro cuando escapo de su casa la primera vez, cuando había peleado con su propia madre para escapar… cuando había renunciado a Caruto… el no tenia hermanas… pues no se podía querer con ese cariño a personas de tu misma sangre. La quería demasiado … o estaba confundiendo las cosas?

Daba lo mismo ahora estaba cuerdo , no sentía nada por ella salvo un poco de lastima , porque no había cambiado en nada…seguía igual de manipuladora y astuta su mente intento no agregar y "mala" pero no lo logro, pues sabia que dentro de ese frágil cuerpo se escondía la criatura mas perversa sobre la faz de la tierra… como había llegado a amar tanto a un ser así?… Quizá la soledad o la falta de cariño en su familia?

Rayos hace solo unos minutos atrás estaba discutiendo con Leorio un montón de idioteces… pero ahora esos minutos se veían lejanos… que dirían Gon y sus amigos si supiesen de Caruto?… ellos ya la conocían de vista , pues Gon le contó que la habían visto cuando fueron a buscarlo (a Killua) a su casa… también le contó que como de costumbre Caruto no había dicho nada… pero no sabían que el y ella?…

La niña lo miraba sin soltarlo de la cintura , estuvo así unos minutos inmóvil ,lo abrazada

- "Caruto…que es lo que quieres"- dijo el chico finalmente

- "de verdad no te acuerdas?"

- "No"

- "quiero que estes conmigo"

-"no voy a volver a la casa ya te lo dije"

-"no te estoy diciendo que vuelvas a casa hermano"- dijo la niña - además soy parte del Geney Ryodan

…_(silencio)_

…_(silencio)_

…_(silencio)_

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE�¡

- Si ya hable con ellos, al parecer te conocen, al principio no quisieron que entraras sobre todo una mujer llamada Maki, pero insistí y al final dijeron que si

- MALDICIÓN CARUTO YA SE TE SALIO UN TORNILLO … COMO SE TE OCURRE ENTRAR AL RYODAN�¡

-"Hizoka me dijo como encontrarlos, pues el ya no pertenece al Geney Ryodan… además mira"

La chica soltó a Killua y se dio media vuelta, Killua la miraba sin entender mientras la niña se desataba el kimono y dejaba la espalda desnuda a los ojos de su hermano…

- "QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TÁPATE POR DIOSSSSSSSSSSS"- pero ya había mirado , la espalda de la muchacha lucia el tatuaje característico del Geney Ryodan, la araña con un numero dentro

- "Tengo el numero cuatro , era el que usaba Hizoka" - la niña cubrió su espalda y ordeno el kimono como se debía – "pero el ya no es parte del Ryodan…así que no importa, ahora yo ocupo su lugar , por lo que tengo que hacer que ocupes el tuyo"

- "El mío?… vamos Caruto, sabes mejor que yo que lo que hacíamos antes de irme de casa no estaba bien … que te hace pensar que voy a querer cumplir una promesa , con a una persona que no me importa?"- intento sonar lo mas desinteresado posible, y cualquiera que lo hubiese visto diría que era el mismísimo Dios de los hielos , pues sus palabras eran frías como este… pero al parecer la chica no se dejo intimidar- "o me conoce demasiado bien"- penso el chico

- "es extraño"- sonrío la chica- "yo te conozco mejor de lo que nadie te podría llegar a conocer jamas … no entiendo porque me tratas de engañar… además si no te importo nada porque dejaste botado a tus amigos cuando me viste?"

-" ya te dije que no me gusta que me espíen … o es que acaso tu inteligencia característica, no comprendió el mensaje"- Definitivamente se le estaba agotando la paciencia o eran las reservas de energías?… la verdad no lo sabia, cuando estaba cerca de Caruto todo era confuso… por eso se había ido , de su casa una parte de su mente pedía a gritos una vida distinta… O había querido decir normal?

-"Maldición Caruto … entiende de una vez quieres no voy a ir contigo a ningún lugar y menos al Ryodan… si alguna vez te prometí eso , ahora lo niego"

-" pero tu también querías entrar al Ryodan o también lo olvidaste?"

Killua la miro un segundo antes de soltar un suspiro… su mente lo recordaba , como podría haberlo olvidado?… las noches que pasaba en su alcoba ,solo lleno de moretones , y heridas sanguinolentas que debía curar el mismo… hasta que un día la niña apareció en su cuarto luego de uno de los entrenamientos con unas vendas e instrumentos de curación… esa era la primera demostración de afecto que recordaba en alguien, Caruto volvía todas las noches con las mismas vendas y una vez cumplida su labor se retiraba del cuarto en silencio para no ser descubierta y sin decir nada… las manos suaves de Caruto le cuidaban … era la única que lo trataba como un ser humano…

Fue en una de esas ocasiones

- "sabes Caruto "- le dijo Killua , reteniendo la mano de la niña- "algún día voy a tener el poder suficiente para enfrentar a mi padre … y nos vamos a ir de aquí … pero para eso necesito un maestro"

- "te acuerdas lo que dijo Papá el otro día?"- respondió la chica

- "que?… lo de el grupo de Ladrones? Esos que se hacen llamar Geney Ryodan"

- "Escuche una conversación entre Irumi y Mamá… cuando tu estabas "entrenando", y Irumi dice que hay algunos que se igualan en poder a Pap�, aunque Mamá lo niega, pues dice que nuestra Sangre es la única capaz de llevar semejante poder.

- MMMMM … Bueno no creo que sea mala idea estar en un grupo de ladrones, además no son cualquier grupo de ladrones…- el peliblanco hizo una mueca de dolor, y se retorció sobre si mismo

- "Tranquilo hermano ya falta poco para que termine de curar… la herida esta muy profunda"- la chica termino de curar a Killua y se levantó con el paso silencioso de siempre para dirigirse a la puerta, cuando estaba en el umbral , volvió la cara hacia Killua que yacía acostado boca arriba

- "Es verdad lo que dijiste a hace rato?"

-" Mmmm?"

- "De verdad me llevarías contigo si te vas e ingresas al Ryodan?"

El chico sonrió- "Por supuesto que si … nunca te voy a dejar sola"

Lo había prometido… y ahora estaba rompiendo su promesa… Killua volvió al mundo real donde Caruto lo miraba esperando una respuesta … respuesta que nunca llego pues parado detrás de ella estaba la Gon… tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido por haber corrido tras su amigo

Killua, porque te fuiste así? Por un segundo pense que te había perdido el rastro … me costo mucho encontrarte- dijo Gon cuando recupero el aliento

Killua que estaba pálido como un papel , no se había dado cuenta que Caruto se había ido… al parecer Gon no la había visto o bien no le había tomado asunto que estuviese hablando con alguien, pues se conformo con una explicación de lo mas idiota y no hizo mas preguntas…

-"Solo me dieron ganas de correr"- dijo Killua

- "Bueno … y ahora que hacemos? Leorio se fue al hotel yo le dije que te seguiría… si quieres te acompaño a dejar las cartas de tu novia al correo"

- "no te preocupes Gon, yo mismo las iré a dejar mas rato, ahora deberíamos ir a ver a Leorio , se supone que nos juntamos con el para darle ánimos pues ya va a llegar su época de exámenes

Las cartas… desde que Kurapika había caído enfermo había comenzado a cartearse con Fio la muchacha que trabajaba para la adivina, en un principio había dudado en escribirle pero al ver la gravedad del asunto decidió que era peor quedarse de brazos cruzados, de modo que cuando escucho que Kurapika necesitaría de personal donde trabajaba, no dudo en decirle a la chica, pues esta le había pedido que por favor no le dijera nada a nadie de su existencia pues le podría "traer problemas" pero si ella se presentaba como una persona completamente ajena a Killua seria mucho mas fácil para ella mantener un anonimato…cuando el le pregunto en las cartas porque estaba tan interesada en ayudar a una persona que no conocía… ella le respondió que esperaba algo a cambio… pues sabia que el era hijo de la familia Zoldiek y que le podía dar información sobre cierto pueblo… como pago. Al mismo tiempo Kurapika les contaba cuando hablaban por teléfono , que los ataques se hacían cada vez menos frecuentes salvo unos dolores de cabeza que lo aquejaban cada cierto tiempo.

Algo extraño hacia que confiara en esa mujer, quizá su instinto… se golpeo la cabeza para entenderse … el no era como Gon … no hacia las cosas por instinto…las pensaba y las calculaba, por eso no podía echarle la culpa al instinto cuando pensaba en lo que le había prometido a Caruto

-"Que te pasa Killua , se te olvido algo"

- "no pasa nada Gon que te parece , si tu vas a ver a Leorio y le dices que todo esta bien , y yo me encuentro mas tarde con ustedes , pues tengo que ir a dejar esas cartas ahora… pero no quiero que Leorio se preocupe "

- "bien" – dijo Gon, pero no te demores , porque sino me voy a comer tu cena

- "No se te ocurra�¡"- grito Killua al ver como su amigo desaparecía entre las calles.

* * *

Kuroro miraba es sillón como un lugar de reposo … ahí estaba parado en medio de la habitación a la que juro no volver… sin embargo necesita información y ese era el único lugar en donde la podía encontrar… pues a hora no podía usar Nen ni obligara a nadie a darle algo que no le pertenecía, pero a pesar del cansancio que traía del viaje no se sentaría … no estaría en esa casa mas de los necesario, pensaba en los que lo había traído hasta allí pues eso le daba las fuerzas necesarias para seguir en ese asqueroso lugar…deseaba vengarse con toda su alma … partirle la cara al bastardo que le había hecho esto … pero antes debía deshacerse de esa estúpida cadena clavada en el pecho…

- "eee muchacho te dije que te sentaras que no escuchaste?"

Kuroro miro al hombrecillo de pies a cabeza… ya no era nadie… en otro tiempo una sola mirada suya lo intimidaba , pero los años no habían sido benévolos con el … ahora no era mas que un viejo rechoncho y calvo con mal carácter y un gran tatuaje en el brazo derecho

- "y que ya te aburriste de ser héroe?… o eras delincuente… da lo mismo… ahora que no tienes nada vuelves con tu viejo maestro… - el viejo se dio vuelta para descorchar una botella de vino, y servirse en trago"

- "quieres?" - le dijo endeñandole la botella

Kuroro negó con la cabeza

- "bien que deseas? Y que sea rápido que no tengo tiempo de sobra sabes?"

- "quiero que me digas donde esta mi hermana"

-" la pollita? jajajajaja, y que te hace pensar que yo se algo , sobre su paradero?"

- "Siempre te las arreglas para estar informado… a un viejo zorro como tu no se le escapa una… dime donde esta…"

- "Y porque tendría que ayudarte? Has sido un malagradecido, junto con tu hermana, se fueron a formar una banda de forajidos, y me dejaron aquí botado a mi suerte, aun así tienes el descaro de venir a exigirme ayuda?"

-" Te pagare bien"- Kuroro levanto un maletín negro que traía consigo, lo puso sobre la mesa y lo abrió… el destello de las joyas hizo que los ojos del anciano brillaran con codicia.

- "Con esto podrías salir de esta pocilga, y comprarte una identidad nueva…"

- "no es mala idea"- dijo el anciano sin dejar de mirar el contenido del maletín- " pero…lo ultimo que supe de ella fue hace mas de un año"

- "seguro que sabes algo mas…"

- "por esta cantidad..".- dijo el viejo tomando las joyas- "solo lo que te dije"

- "viejo de mierda ¡"

- "mas respeto muchacho , yo fui el que te alimento y vistió junto con tu hermana, cuando su madre una alcohólica, y no sabia que hacer con ustedes… yo los críe como un padre"

- "no digas idioteces , solo nos enseñaste a robar para ti"

- "los enseñe a mucho mas que eso… chiquillo malagradecido… los enseña a … a usar lo que sabían en su beneficio, les enseñe al ARTE de tomar lo que les pertenecía por ser mas diestros y capaces que el resto."

Kuroro que quería terminar con la discusión y salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, saco un saquito de su Bolsillo derecho … -"ten"- dijo dando vuelta el contenido en las manos del anciano

- "con esto es mas que suficiente"

El anciano miraba la piedra como si fuese, Dios mismo… era un diamante sumamente grande

-"Tu hermana esta al ESTE de la cuidad de York , Un pueblito llamado, Bostic o algo así"– Dijo el viejo – "vive con una anciana, pero no es una anciana cualquiera… es una bruja … una de las buenas… y le lavo el cerebro a tu hermana… ahora es una ciudadana modelo que ayuda a los demás … es asqueroso… Pero todavía no me has contado para que la quieres… no me vas a decir que te han enganchado con NEN?…Y NESECITAS QUE ELLA TE LIBERE?…"

Kuroro no respondió , sabia que no podía hablar de Nen, era una de las condiciones de la cadena para mantenerlo con vida ademas no tenia interes en que supiera mas de lo que le convenia.

- "Entiendo "- dijo el viejo mirándolo a los ojos, Pero no se si podrás cumplir las condiciones de la chica, sabes que ella no te va a quitar ese Nen tan fácilmente cierto? Aunque seas su hermano…

Kuroro dio media vuelta , al salir de la casa y mirar las estrellas se sintió libre por segunda vez … el y su hermana, eran parecidos físicamente, como todos los hermanos , sin embargo la vida era extraña, mientras que su Nen estaba capacitado para quitar , el de ella era para devolver a su lugar .La capacidad de ambos se complementaba… intento recordar el rostro de su hermana… el de una muchacha de catorce años llorando desconsoladamente, el sabia que se iría , sabia que rompería su promesa con el Ryodan , y aun así no la detuvo… sabia que si la volvía a ver tendría que matarla… como decía en el código del Ryodan "ningún traidor es perdonado y el que abandona es un traidor"

"Entonces yo también soy un traidor"- dijo para si- si quiero matar al maldito bastardo de la cadena… tengo que llegar a la estación de tren y encontrar donde esta ella… y se dispuso a caminar.

**UFF�¡ ahora si que porfin esta tomando forma esto … muchas gracias por los reviews a esta escritora de Fics en desarrollo le interesa mucho la opinión de ustedes ( Mey hace una reverencia) muchas gracias…espero que los personajes estén quedando como deben**


	7. capitulo 7:Confianza

**CAP7: "Confianza"**

La mansión Nostrade estaba en revuelo constante, todos tenían trabajo en casa … el señor Nostrade desesperado por la incapacidad de su hija para leer la suerte había decidido llevarla a un doctor muy ecsentrico que no le gustaba la gente algo así como un ermitaño solo había aceptado la visita de Nostrade si iba solo con la muchacha…y había dejado a Kurapika a cargo de la seguridad de la casa…

Los guardaespaldas de la mansión estaban dedicados a la protección de los tesoros de la casa, ahora que neón ni su jefe estaban .

Una tormenta sorprendió a todos … el clima estaba muy extraño

El viento revolvió el cabello de la muchacha eran casi las diez de la noche y la lluvia seguía sin detenerse cayendo torrencialmente, golpeando la ventana abierta … era plena primavera pero el clima seguía sin acompañar a la estación … La chica recordaba una noche con una lluvia torrencial como esa cuando estaba sentada al lado de su maestra y ella le pregunto si podía detener la lluvia

" Ojalá lo pudiese hacer - dijo para si-… ojalá pudiera detener la lluvia… pero siempre que quiero algo tengo que perder algo"…. Así era la naturaleza, su maestra le había advertido que cada vez que la naturaleza reaccionaba de extrañas maneras, era presagio de que algo se acercaba … se detuvo un momento para mirar su mazo de tarot sobre la cama … había aprendido muchas cosas con la anciana vidente, una de ellas era leer el futuro por medio de las cartas, pero era algo que ya no hacia desde hace mucho … desde el día anterior a conocer a Killua … ese día se había acostado tarde , estaba moliendo unas hierbas … después de quejarse de que el clima estaba extraño, la anciana le dijo que tomara sus cartas porque algo se acercaba …

"que es lo que se acerca maestra?"

"Es algo que tiene que ver contigo querida … quizá sea tu oportunidad de reivindicarte con el mundo?"

" yo no tengo oportunidad de nada"- dijo la chica quitándose el mechón rojo de la cara- todo lo que toco se convierte en muerte y sufrimiento, ya te dije que el único lugar en el que puedo estar es aquí , aquí estoy tranquila y me siento protegida… no me vas a echar cierto?

"No, no te voy a echar … pero ya te dije que una persona que no esta tranquila consigo misma no puede escapar, si quieres estar tranquila y ser feliz tienes que enfrentar tus miedos y vencerlos"

"Mis miedos, sabes bien que no soy cobarde , solo quiero paz, no quiero que la única persona que me podría importar sufra, y sabes cual seria su mayor sufrimiento?… el mayor sufrimiento de ese muchacho seria saber que estoy viva…y a salvo… el saber que estoy viva solo le daría motivos para acrecentar su odio con la humanidad."

"Ya terminaste querida? … ya te dije lo que pienso … pero tu aun no has hecho lo que te ordene …"

La muchacha se levanto y dirigió sus pasos hacia la alacena … abrió un cajón y saco un pequeño envoltorio de genero rojo… saco las cartas de este y las puso sobre la mesa. El viento seguía golpeando la deficiente construcción de madera… unos fuertes golpes amenazaban con echar la puerta abajo

"no seria mejor que nos fuéramos a la posada , esta casa se va a caer en cualquier momento"

Como la anciana no le tomo importancia, la chica, siguió en lo que estaba, ordeno las cartas como se requería, si bien no sabia que preguntas debía formular dejo que el propio Tarot escogiera el camino… saco tres cartas a las zar … un remolino de ideas le nubló la mente… de pronto miro la primera carta … a pesar de que sabia con que imagen se iba encontrar la miro unos segundos antes de voltearla y sin mirar las dos siguientes las revolvió con lo que quedaba del mazo , murmuro unas palabras y volvió a guardar el tarot en el paño rojo …

Ese día había visto que era hora de salir del escondite … luego vería los ojos de "la parca" … o el anunciador… el que se lleva las almas…

La muchacha miraba hacia fuera … ahora en la mansión Nostrade estaba protegida … pero no podía seguir escapando de si misma … recordó el momento que miro a los ojos de Killua y aunque sabia lo que significaban los recibió con una sonrisa .. porque por medio de él sabia que iba tener la oportunidad de ayudar al ser que había destruido aunque su propia destrucción viniese con ello… ya no tenia tanto miedo… porque había visto al que iba ser su "anunciador" y el peliblanco sin saberlo le había sonreído.

… una ráfaga de viento había hecho que la ventana diera contra el marco… logrando que el vidrio se rompiera … ahora la lluvia entraba a la habitación…

en un segundo escucho que alguien se acercaba a su cuarto.

"esta todo bien?"- era la voz de Basho

la muchacha le abrió la puerta

"Eh ?Fio que fue ese ruido?"

"no fue nada , solo se rompió el vidrio con la tormenta"

"como que no fue nada? Ya no puedes dormir en esta habitación te puedes agarrar una pulmonía?"

"… no te preocupes no tengo tiempo para contarte mi infancia … pero no seria la primera vez que duermo bajo la lluvia en una noche tormentosa… no te preocupes no me enfermo"

Basho abrió los ojos… iba agregar algo pero se contuvo ante la mirada inmutable de la muchacha

"Bien como quieras … no es fácil hacerte cambiar de parecer … pero si necesitas algo me llamas"

"Bueno .."

Basho se dio media vuelta y se fue

La habitación era pequeña solo había cupo para un pequeño velador , la cama y un baúl a los pies de esta, al lado de la puerta de entrada estaba la puerta del baño. La ventana rota estaba junto al velador… pero si dormía en la cama eventualmente iba terminar mojándose… opto por tomar la frazada de la cama y acomodarse en el piso a los pies de esta… estaba en eso cuando volvió a sentir que tocaban la puerta… se levanto para abrirla

" hola" – saludo una voz conocida

Fio que aun no entendía nada, se limito a contestar el saludo

" hola Senrritsu"

"te traje esto"- dijo la mujer extendiéndole un montón de frazadas y un saco de dormir

"supongo que hablaste con Basho."

"no no hable con el … digamos que tengo buen oído y escuche que la ventana se había quebrado … por lo supuse que te haría falta eso"

Senrritsu la miraba como buscando algo … era obvio que no había ido por eso … pero de algún modo… al parecer quería iniciar una conversación?

Fio la miro algo perpleja, Senrritsu jamas le había dirigido la palabra (aparte de un buenos días o un buenas tardes) después de decirle que había pasado las pruebas para entrar como guardaespaldas a la familia Nostrade… esto era muy extraño por no decir bizarro…

"BUENOOOOOOOOO gracias…"- dijo Fio algo incomoda con la situación pero su curiosidad persistía… Senrritsu se traía algo entre manos

"de nada" - dijo Senrritsu-… bueno si quieres te puedes cambiar de habitación… en la planta baja hay una vacía … mañana por la mañana pueden venir a cambiar el vidrio en esta, lo malo es que no hay cama en la habitación de abajo… por eso te traje el saco de dormir

"no es mala idea… que habitación es?"

"Ven sígueme… Senrritsu caminaba en la obscuridad sin encender ninguna luz ni emitir sonido, era como si flotara … Fio solo lograba ver las cosas cuando se encontraba sobre estas".

Bajaron las escaleras pasaron por el hall y llegaron a la sala de música que por lo general permanecía cerrada … dentro de esta había una puerta que daba a una pequeña habitación finamente alfombrada, y amoblada solo con una mesita y una silla

"Lo único malo es que al parecer la tormenta fundió los circuitos que daban luz a la planta baja de la casa…"

" no te preocupes Senrritsu … ya no le tengo miedo a la obscuridad"- dijo Fio intentando poner una nota de humor en su voz

"bueno que descanses"- dijo Senrritsu , y salió rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta

Fio estaba extrañada … creía que Senrritsu buscaba una instancia a solas para poder decirle algo … "quiza algo sobre Kurapika" penso … pero no había dicho nada sin pensar mas se acomodo en el saco de dormir .

Senrritsu estaba al mando después de Kurapika ella se encargaba de dar las ordenes , pues Kurapika estaba enfrascado en otros asuntos y rara vez sea aparecía en los lugares donde estaban los otros guardaespaldas… después de la escena del beso (un mes atrás) Fio no se había vuelto a acercar a Kurapika … no solo por amor propio… había otra razón de peso… pero ya era de noche y no quería pensar mas en nada solo deseaba dormir. Pero el miedo a no estar haciendo lo correcto era mas grande … cuando Killua le pidió ayuda , era porque Kurapika de verdad lo necesitaba… Fio miraba el techo mientras meditaba … en un principio sintió unos pequeños ruidos pero asumió que provenían de la lluvia torrencial… sin embargo algo no cuadraba… silenció su mente unos segundos para escuchar lo que sucedía en la habitación de al lado … al parecer alguien había entrado al salón de música… la chica oculto su presencia rapidamente…eso era extraño, esa habitación solo era utilizada por Neón ocasionalmente, Neón no estaba … y nadie iría allí para tocar música a esas horas…

Fio se movió en sigilo absoluto hasta llegar a la puerta cerrada que se comunicaba con el salón al lado apoyo la oreja en la madera …pero no escucho nada…entreabrió la puerta solo un centímetro para ver quien estaba ahí… si era un ladrón , lo atraparía…sin moverse mas de los debido se acomodo para saltar sobre quien estuviese dentro de la sala … pero un sollozo ahogado la hizo desistir… la silueta se movió para quedar cerca de la ventana … donde el brillo de la luna acrecentaba la palidez de su rostro… afuera la lluvia caía … los zapatos y la ropa mojada no eran importantes… el chico se sentó cerca de la ventana apoyando su espalda en la muralla… gotas de agua caían bajando de su pelo revuelto y mojado, rodaban por su ropa para ir a dar al charco que se formaba en la alfombra pero a él parecía no importarle…

… Kurapika…

Fio seguía escondida … por algún motivo extraño sabia que ella no debía estar ahí… y que nadie tenia el derecho de verlo en ese estado, por lo que opto por quedarse en silencio absoluto.

El rubio se levanto sorpresivamente, su respiración estaba agitada … fue entonces cuando Fio lo vio …

Los ojos del chico que apenas se notaban en la obscuridad, adquirieron el color de la sangre… mientras el muchacho agredía a un enemigo invisible, para posteriormente gritarle que se fuera y que lo dejara en paz

"Maldito Ryodan… debí haberlo destruido cuando pude?"- decía el rubio entre sollozos, llenos de ira y amargura

"MALDITO RYODAN?"- gritaba mientras golpeaba la murallas con los nudillos hasta lograr que bajaran hilos de sangre por estos, dejándolos en carne viva.

La muchacha no supo cuanto duro la escena, solo supo que al terminar nada estaba en orden en la sala … Kurapika estaba arrodillado en el piso, respirando agitadamente … a ratos hablaba solo … cosas que Fio no alcanzaba a oír…con el rostro demacrado y la ropa maltrecha se puso de pie… caminando quejosamente hasta llegar a la puerta.

Cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta cerrándose , la muchacha supo que estaba sola … su cuerpo temblaba, se miro la manos… ella había sido …la culpable de eso … ella…era la culpable de la soledad el sufrimiento y la tristeza de mucha gente … Era muy difícil seguir viviendo con ese peso… quizá si ya no existiera se acabaría ese calvario… no era la primera vez que lo pensaba… pero una vez mas como un haz de luz apareció ese borroso recuerdo… de El … de la única persona que la había querido…

_- Existirá un cielo?_

_- si existe_

_- y como lo sabes_

_- porque si no existiera, no te abría conocido, solo en el cielo están los ángeles._

Esos recuerdos borrosos le hicieron compañía hasta que se llevo las manos a la cara y pudo llorar tranquila.

* * *

En la mañana se levanto tempranisimo … no quería que nadie se enterase que había dormido en ese lugar, por lo que se fue rápidamente a su habitación , para darse un baño , y comenzar el trabajo como de costumbre. 

La claridad de la mañana le había abierto los sentidos … que Senrritsu la llevara a esa habitación a dormir , no había sido coincidencia … ella sabia que Kurapika estaría allí… pero porque? Porque quería que lo viera en ese estado?… ella no sabia nada de Senrritsu… a decir verdad no sabia nada de nadie… solo Basho le hablaba, era lo mas cercano a un amigo, aunque su vida era especialmente particular …aparte de trabajar de guardaespaldas por el día a veces en las noches se escapaba. Su afición por el canto y el baile lo habían llevado a una vida nocturna bastante agitada. Basho trabajaba en un bar transformista de bailarín, y la había invitado varias veces a ver su show… pero el solo hecho de pensar en ver a su camarada con una peluca rosada y los labios pintados … hacia que declinara el ofrecimiento.

"hola Fio como dormiste"- dijo Basho

"Bien … un poco de agua no le hace mal a nadie"

"Si tu lo dices"

"oye que sabes de Senrritsu?"- pregunto la muchacha intentando no verse demasiado interesada

"pues… senrritsu entro a trabajar junto conmigo a esta casa… al principio no hablaba nada con ella… a decir verdad me daba un poco de … miedo …ella es un poco extraña, pero no es mala persona… tengo entendido que tiene sus razones para estar trabajando aquí …al parecer esta buscando algo"

" que cosa?"

"…no lo se bien , Senrritsu al igual que Kurapika son "MITOS URBANOS"

"A que te refieres con mitos urbanos?"

"Ya sabes … es que ellos no cuentan mucho de sus vidas, por lo que nos dedicamos a recoger rumores de ellos y a hacernos una idea personal de lo que puede ser su vida … su vida es una leyenda …inventada, una vez escuche que Senrritsu era una chica muy bonita, pero que le echaron un maleficio o algo así… y quedo como es ahora"

"valla no me esperaba que fueses de las personas que juzga por la apariencia"

"no no juzgo por las apariencias"- dijo Basho arrugando el entrecejo- "además porque tan interesada en saber sobre Senrritsu? Acaso quieres comenzar a ser sociable?

" si … porque no?

"Bueno bueno… la niña de hielo, quiere tener amigos, tengo unos cuantos candidatos que matarían por una sonrrisa tuya..."

"No me refería a ese tipo de sociabilidad… pero dime , como empezaste a confiar en Senrritsu"

"Mmmmmm, supongo que tuvo que ver con su habilidad"

"Su habilidad?"

"Si. su oído es sumamente fino , puede saber lo que te esta pasando solo con escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, puede saber si mientes o si estas enfermo, es como si leyera tu mente … no se como , pero cuando me di cuenta que no podía ocultarle nada , pues se enterraba de todo lo que pensaba, me resigne a hablarle normalmente asi nos hicimos amigos."

"debe ser del tipo emisión"- susurro la muchacha

"ahhhhhhhhhh?"

"No no es nada, ya se me esta haciendo tarde para mi turno… me voy"- dijo Fio y se dispuso a caminar en dirección al despacho del señor Nostrade.

* * *

Era la cuarta vez en la semana que intentaban ingresar a la caja fuerte del señor Nostrade… y era la cuerta vez que eran detenidos olímpicamente… Fio defendía el lugar… lo mas extraño era que nunca se oyó algún tipo de combate , la muchacha solo se limitaba a llamar a la policía local y esta llegaba a buscar a los individuos que se entregaban sin oponer resistencia. Ya llevaba dos meses y medio al servicio de Nostrade… los que no le habían servido para integrarse al grupo de trabajo como debiera ser … Basho era el guardaespaldas con el que mas conversaba, Morrison el tipo que se había presentado junto la había ayudado mas de alguna vez pero tampoco conversaban… Senrritsu era muy silenciosa pero por lo menos no era antipática… 

Hasta ese día …

Senrritsu estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar de los guardaespaldas leyendo un libro muy antiguo … cuando Fio entro a la habitación.

"Senrritsu quería hablar contigo… desde el día de la tormenta"

"que lastima yo no tengo deseos que hablar"

Fio se esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa, Senrritsu se destacaba por su marcado carácter calmado y servicial … no por ser grosera como ahora, pero ya había esperado mucho para preguntar así que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente

" te perdiste de la mansión casi por un mes …"

"ese es mi problema"- respondió Senrritsu sin despegar la vista del libro

" porque me llevaste , a esa habitación el día de la tormenta?… se que no fue coincidencia tu sabias …"

"este no es lugar para hablar de eso… no te das cuenta que tenemos cámaras por todos lados"

"no me interesa … cada vez que intentaba preguntarte estabas ocupada o no podías hablar… por eso si no quieres que siga hablando."

"ya basta?"- dijo Senrritsu cerrando el libro de golpe … ven sígueme

pasaron por un largo corredor hasta llegar al sector de las habitaciones … Senrritsu abrió una puerta

"Entra"

La habitación era similar a la de Fio… solo que sobre el baúl a los pies la cama se encontraban una serie de instrumentos musicales sumamente raros… lo mas común era un delgada flauta traversa

" siéntate"

Fio murmuro un gracias y se sentó donde le indicaba la mujer.

Senrritsu se sentó frente a Fio en la cama

"bien … que es lo que querías"

"ya te lo dije"

ambas se miraron.. Senrritsu no estaba cómoda con la situación se notaba en sus ojos

"yo se quien eres"

Fio se quedo muda por unos segundos … era posible que supiese porque estaba en esa mansión?

"estoy aquí por trabajo igual que tu Senrritsu"

"si quieres mentir esta bien… pero esa excusa es muy pobre"

"no es una excusa … pero puedes pensar lo que quieras… solo dime porque querías que viera a Kurapika ese día… y en ese estado"

"pense que lo podías ayudar… claro que hasta ese entonces no sabia bien quien eras… solo sabia que podías ayudar a sacarlo "sus problemas"

"no puedo ayudar a alguien que no se quiere ayudar… Kurapika esta enganchado con NEN … eso lo sabias cierto?"

"de manera que es verdad… que puedes mirar en el Nen de otras personas."

"Mmmmmmmm … si pero todas las cosas tienen sus condiciones"

"entonces porque no lo has ayudado?…se quien fuiste … eras parte de…"

"eso es el pasado … parece que has estado muy ocupada metiéndote en asuntos que no te incumben… Kurapika se puede cuidar solo… pero hay una parte de el que es muy obscura … que ni el mismo entiende"

"y acaso tu la entiendes?"

"No … pero no puedo ayudar a nadie que no confíe en mi"

"Eso si es gracioso … y que has hecho tu para que el confíe en ti?"

Eso que era una buena pregunta … Senrritsu era muy certera en lo que decía … ella quería ayudar a Kurapika a toda costa … y había hecho todo lo posible… eso era cariño verdadero… pero ELLA Fio … que había hecho?… lo único que la molestaba en ese momento era porque Senrritsu , sabiendo su pasado no le había dicho nada a Kurapika.

digamos que la sociabilidad no es mi fuerte, pero no voy a rogar la atención de alguien que quiere ayuda … acaso no debería ser al revés?

El semblante de Senrritsu se ablando

"supongo que deberías ganarte su confianza primero"

"vamos Senrritsu… Kurapika es cerrado como una candado…Al menos confía en ti, te escucha"

"mmmmmm por lo menos comienzas a ser sincera .."- dijo senrritsu

"sincera en que?"

"pues te importa la opinión de el"

Fio enarco una ceja, le molestaba ser analizada de ese modo

" por supuesto que me importa lo que piense … es mi jefe"

"no me refería a eso"

"entonces a que? es difícil hablar en clave sabes"- Fio suspiro- "supongo que no sirve de nada que intente mentirte"

Senrritsu sonrío

" bien ya sabes bastante con solo escuchar los latidos del corazón…no me mires así si se cual es tu habilidad… y también se que me dejaste entrar a esta casa por algo… no quiero traicionar a Kurapika ni a ninguno de ustedes , si eso es lo que te preocupa …"

"lo se … por que crees que no te e delatado?" -dijo Senrritsu,

"a ti también te interesa lo que le pase a Kurapika… lo estimas mucho cierto?"- dijo Fio mirándola a los ojos

Senrritsu asintió con la cabeza

"Entonces no tienes porque preocuparte, lo único que quiero es ayudarlo"

"porque?"- dijo Senrritsu

La muchacha estaba completamente muda… era un pregunta sumamente sencilla …pero no podía mentir ni decir la verdad .

"al ayudarlo puedo conseguir información sobre mi pueblo… repuso"

Senrritsu espero unos segundos mas , quería que la muchacha agregara algo mas a su historia, que aunque era verdadera ocultaba la mayor parte

La conversación fue interrumpida por la alarma … ninguna de las dos se hizo esperar ambas se levantaron y salieron de la habitación corriendo

"Que sucede"- grito Senrritsu

"UN ATAQUE … en el sector 3…"– respondió otra voz en la lejanía

Una niebla densa cubría la zona … todo el personal estaba allí… al parecer habían hecho una gran alboroto al llegar … un tipo con ametralladora en los dedos … y otro pequeñito de los ojos rasgados…

Dijo otro de los guardaespaldas que se prestaba ayuda.

Los cables de corriente estaban cortados …y algunos postes de luz se bamboleaban amenazando con caer.

Todos estaban ayudando … algo estaba pasando … no era común que se presentaran tantos problemas en una mansión de un hombre acaudalado… había muertos por todos lados… Fio se acerco a un cuerpo que pareció conocer … el traje impecable y el bastón en la mano… Morrison

Fueron asesinos profesionales … algunos hablan que incluso podría ser el Geney Ryodan- dijo Basho acercándose por detrás

No alcanzaron a escuchar las advertencias de los guardaespaldas … Fio no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar tampoco … un BOOOOOOOOOOOM acompañado por una nube gigantesca de humo impidió el movimiento de muchos… un poste de luz había caído … Senrritsu se había salvado gracias a un empujón por parte de Fio de morir aplastada … pero no se había salvado de la descarga eléctrica de los cables… entre todos lograron sacar a Senrritsu del lugar , y llamaron a una ambulancia… por fortuna no estaba muerta …

Cuando llego Kurapika aun no terminaban e sacar los cuerpos

"Que fue lo que paso"- preguntaba Kurapika mientras se arrodillaba al lado del cadáver de Morrison

"no lo se .Yo llegue después de todo"- dijo Basho mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando entender… voy a llamar al hospital todavía quedan heridos que necesitan atención y se nos acabaron las medicinas .-y se fue del lugar

"es doloroso cierto? Ver como se van los compañeros… estar impotente y no poder hacer nada?"- dijo Fio

Era la primera vez que le hablaba en mucho tiempo, además de un buenos días o buenas tardes … Kurapika la miro algo desconcertado , pensando que quizá la había dicho eso a alguien mas … pero no había nadie mas que ellos dos y el cadáver.

La muchacha poso la mano sobre la frente de Morrison … aun se sentía algo de calor … sus ojos seguían abiertos, la chica los cerro… y dijo unas palabras en un idioma inteligible para Kurapika se levanto

"donde esta Senrritsu?"- pregunto Kurapika

"en el hospital"- dijo Fio

El rostro de Kurapika se desfiguro

"no te preocupes … esta viva … no creo que sea muy grave… Basho sabe donde queda … Supongo que ella va estar contenta si la vas a ver".

Kurapika se dio media vuelta en la dirección que Basho se había ido…

"Gracias "– susurro y salió corriendo hasta perderse tras los edificios

* * *

Senrritsu estaba mejor … había recibido una gran decarga eléctrica en el brazo derecho… y aun no podía moverse pero por lo menos había recuperado la conciencia 

Al lado de su cama había un jarrón con flores, y al lado de estas había una silla en ella estaba sentada Fio mirando una revista.

Senrritsu la observo un buen rato antes de prestarse a hablar . Los latidos de Fio siempre eran estables , excepto cuando estaba peleando… cambiaban formando una oleada de dolor… el pelear le traía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos que deseaba borrar … lo contrario sucedía cuando miraba a Kurapika… su corazón completamente estable tocaba la tonada de la tranquilidad una paz siniestra la envolvía… pues sabia que debía estar cerca de al hasta que le hubiese pagado el favor que le debía … o haberle devuelto lo que le había quitado… era extraño su corazón estaba lleno de una culpa gigantesca

" podrías dejar de hacer eso"- le dijo Fio que la miraba desde el asiento

"lo siento"- dijo Senrritsu

"si ya estas en condiciones de analizar a la gente debo pensar que es porque te sientes mejor"

" si pero aun no veo bien"

" es normal el doctor dijo que si guardabas cama un par de semanas te recuperarías rápidamente… pero que debías ser obediente y quedarte aquí"

Senrritsu… la miro algo divertida … era la primera vez que alguien la trataba como una cría … por lo general era ella quien se preocupaba de los demás

" Kurapika estuvo cuidándote sabes?"- dijo Fio

"Enserio"

"si lo encontré cuando llegue aquí… pero las flores te las traje yo ? … hace tiempo conocí a un chico. … el me decía que las flores alegraban el espíritu cuando uno estaba decaído…

"y que paso con ese chico?"

"creo que deberías descansar … yo ya me voy …"- dijo Fio poniéndose de pie

"adiós" – dijo Senrritsu

"bye"

Fio salió del hospital … una nube obscura cubrió los pocos rayos de luz que quedaban del día

"para variar va llover?"

* * *

Kurapika ya estaba al tanto, Leorio, Gon y Killua irían a visitarlo en el próximo vuelo…por petición de Killua, que extrañamente había dicho que ya hacia bastante tiempo que no veían a su amigo … Gon y Leorio lo miraron, como tratando de encontrarle una explicación al arranque de cariño fraternal , que sufría por Kurapika … pero no quisieron preguntarle mas, pues andaba bastante extraño desde el día que se había ido corriendo… desaparecía a ratos …al parecer quería estar solo… Gon lo miraba, extrañado de su actitud, pero nunca se lo reprocho aunque ganas no le faltaban , sabia que Killua sufría por algo, y el sufría por no poder ayudarlo, de todos modos no podía a hacer nada ,mientras el mismo Killua no le contara que le pasaba, Gon sabia que lo peor que podía hacer era preguntarle… de echo ya lo había intentado y lo único que había recibido a cambio había sido silencio… ni siquiera su sarcasmo característico… solo silencio, eso quería decir que el problema era mas grabe de lo que pensaba… en fin ya casi obscurecía, saldrían mañana en el primer vuelo era mejor acostarse temprano. 

Las estrellas estaban como siempre pegadas a esa cosa negriazul … el peliblanco se sonrío al recordar la descripción del firmamento que encontraba mas semejaba a la realidad … cuando vio la película (una de monitos, que ya no se acordaba ni del nombre) fue lo único que le impacto … era tan distinta la manera de ver las cosas … una persona puede decir que las estrellas son solo gas y otra decir que son luciérnagas … sin que ninguno mienta o diga la verdad… pues es la realidad de cada uno…el peliblanco suspiro y se sentó en el marco de la ventana.

La ciudad estaba durmiendo como todas las noches… el día anterior había visto las estrellas … pero ahora no eran iguales… pero porque ¿ si las estrellas brillaban igual que ayer?… el viento le golpeaba el pecho desnudo , como diciéndole que se incorporara en el mundo de los mortales pero Killua estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamiento como para escuchar lo que el viento tenia que decir … , un ronquido de Leorio logro lo que el viento no podía .. miro a la habitación, ahí estaban sus amigos , Gon Y Leorio durmiendo… no habían podido encontrar mas cuartos vacíos en el hotel pues el País estaba en época de fiesta por lo que todos los hoteles estaban copados… los mejor que pudieron encontrar era ese cuarto con tres camas… la verdad era que no necesitaban mas… sus amigos dormían. Como deseaba poder hacer lo mismo? pero cada vez que hacia ademan de cerrar lo ojos, sus sentidos se agudizaban y comenzaba a sentir ese aroma dulzón , y unos negros cabellos rozarle el rostro… Caruto…

Era mejor estar de pie así podía estar alerta… y mantener sus pensamientos y su cuerpo en orden despiertos y atentos… se miro la manos… y luego la entrepierna… rayos ? al parecer las acotaciones de Leorio sobre una novia no eran tan erradas… volvió a mirar las estrellas como buscando consuelo, pues estaba asqueado de si mismo…de las reacciones de su cuerpo que no podía controlar. … eso no le gustaba , ya se creía libre de estos males… mejor volvía repasar toda la historia desde un principio como para poder encontrarle cabeza y patas … - porqué mierda Caruto estaba en la ciudad buscándolo? Por una promesa? Por que quería estar cerca de el? Entonces había entrado al Ryodan pensando que así podrían estar juntos? … eso no podía ser … ahora el era un chico casi normal … sin contar que tenia los poderes para vencer a un centenar de matones con solo mover un dedo…también tenia amigos… volvió a mirar hacia la habitación Leorio hablaba dormido para variar … al parecer estaba discutiendo con alguien sobre el precio de un producto… Gon roncaba ratos y a veces le respondía a Leorio como si también fuese participe de la disputa del medico…

Si ellos supieran, lo entenderían? La verdad es que nunca les había contado porque se había ido de su casa… ni siquiera a Gon… solo había dicho que no quería ser asesino y punto , pero si ellos supieran que ese no era el motivo real? Lo entenderían? Si les dijese que realmente no le importaba ser asesino , solo deseaba estar feliz y tranquilo con su Herma… con Caruto… si supieran que salió corriendo como loco el día que escucho esa fatídica conversación entre su madre y su hermana, y que casi mato a su madre por tratar de detener su escape? .Odiaba a su madre y a su padre por controlarlo … de eso huía, del control, de ser siempre la marioneta de sus padres , de no poder ser un individuo, de ser un autómata al servicio de… volvió a suspirar … se acerco su cama . No le tomo mucho tiempo vestirse un polerón y un par de zapatillas eran suficientes, pues no se había quitado el pantalón… se volvió a acercar a ala ventana… volvió a mirar hacia atrás… -quizá algún día les cuente- pensó, antes de lanzarse por la ventana y trepar con suerte gatuna hasta llegar al primer piso sano y salvo a la calle.

* * *

Hablar con Senrritsu la había tranquilizado a su modo , por lo menos no estaba grabe … "si a Senrritsu le hubiese pasado algo Kurapika habría sufrido mucho" … no pudo evitar el pensar en su maestra que le decía… "no te preocupes querida algún día ese afán por preocuparte de ti misma se va a pasar … porque te vas a disculpar , y te vas a permitir querer a otros" 

… entonces se había perdonado?

No todavía sentía el pecho apretado , cada vez que se acordaba…Porque toda la gente que quería tenia que sufrir … o morir…?

El sol se había ocultado completamente … se puso a llover… Fio corrió hasta la estación de metro mas cercana… bajo las escaleras … el aire mezclado con la humedad del ambiente , hizo que la muchacha tiritara… Quería llegar lo mas rápido posible a la mansión

"Fio que bueno verte"- ella conocía esa voz… Fio se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una silueta apoyada en un pilar

La chica miraba al hombre como si fuese una aparición… pero estaba parado a menos de dos metros de distancia … quizá si se daba media vuelta y se iba… desaparecía…

"que quieres"- logro decir la muchacha luego de un largo silencio

"siempre fuiste corta de palabras, pero conmigo siempre hablabas un poco mas… que te pasa? aun no me disculpas por un error de calculo"

"no te quejes quieres? No te queda bien? Además no fuiste tu mismo el que me enseño que uno no tenia derecho a reclamar por los resultados de sus acciones?"

"Por lo menos tu lengua esta igual de afilada"

"Así que estas trabajando con la familia nostrade? Estas junto al bastardo de la cadena?… no pongas esa cara hermanita… Kurapika… el de los ojos rojos…de la tribu Kuruta"

"que es lo que quieres"- repitió la muchacha casi en un susurro , dejando que su voz sonara los mas afilada posible

"conversar contigo…"

"no me interesa… pero si vienes a matarme te garantizo que no será fácil"

"lo se , pero ahora no vengo a eso… quiero que me ayudes"

La chica lo examino un segundo aun no había podido verlo a los ojos ya que estaba encondido a la sombra de una de los pilares del metro… el se acerco esta quedar a un paso de distancia de la muchacha…la luz artificial le dio de lleno en la cara

El rostro de la chica se desformo al mirar las pupilas de su único hermano … aquí estaba el ser que había la había convertido en una profuga, la persona que por ser líder del Genei Ryodan debía darle muerte

"Kuroro?… estas…no lo puedo creer… te engancharon con NEN"

* * *

La ciudad era un poco mas pequeña que la ciudad de York… pero no por eso menos conmocionada, los carnavales en el país tenían todos los hoteles copados … era una suerte que Kurapika estuviese trabajando en un a familia con prestigio … con contactos todo se hacia mas fácil incluso conseguir un hotel… Kurapika los vendría buscar al aeropuerto 

Hola muchachos- saludo una voz familiar

Los tres chicos se voltearon

"KURAPIKA?" - dijeron a coro-" como estas?"- fue la pregunta inmediata

"mejor"- dijo el rubio- "pero las pesadillas no han cesado …. no hablemos de eso, supongo que están cansados por el viaje… les reserve tres habitaciones en un hotel que pertenece a la familia nostrade"

"genial"- dijo Leorio- "ya estoy un poco cansado de los ronquidos de Gon"

" OYE YO NO RONCO LEORIO? ERES TU EL QUE RONCA Y HABLA DORMIDO"

"Mentira redonda "– respondió Leorio subiendo el tono de voz

"no es mentira… verdad Killua?"

"Ehhhhhhhhh … lo siento no estaba prestando atención"

"Que te pasa Killua?"- pregunto Kurapika algo extrañado, general mente era el primero en saltar en la defensa de Gon cuando Leorio lo molestaba

"No es nada solo estaba pensando en idioteces"

"bueno como les ha ido con la búsqueda de tu padre Gon?"- pregunto Kurapika cambiando de tema

"mas o menos logramos entrar el juego (Greed Island)… hemos aprendido muchas cosas conocimos una chica que se llama Biscuit y ella nos esta entrenando… pero … decidimos tomarnos unas vacaciones para venir a verlos… estabamos preocupados"

"Valla eso es muy bueno, y tu Leorio"

"estudiando… solo eso, vengo saliendo de unos exámenes infernales"

Llegaron al paradero de taxis, Kurapika le hizo unas señas al conductor y luego se dirigió a sus tres amigos que ya estaban sentados en el auto

"yo no puedo ir con ustedes ahora, pero mañana en la mañana iré a verlos al hotel… adiós"

"espera Kurapika"–Killua se bajo del auto rápidamente

"si que pasa Killua?"

"necesito hablar contigo"

Kurapika enarco una ceja, esto ya se salía de lo normal, algo le estaba pasando a Killua, el rubio no lo penso mucho mas , se volvió a acercar al auto y le dijo a Leorio y a Gon que fueran al hotel ellos dos, que mas tarde iría Killua … Leorio lo tomo como si nada, pero el rostro de Gon se ennegreció por un segundo antes de mostrar su sonrisa habitual y agregar un "no hay problema"

* * *

**?Guau esta capitulo si que me salió largo… pero bueno espero que se siga entendiendo … aunque todavía me quedan misterios que aclarar?(killua Karuto… ¿) … ojalá les guste …porfis dejen reviews para saber si la historia va como debiera ser … me importa mucho su opinión …**


	8. capitulo 8: Ayer

**CAP8: "Ayer"**

ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO ESPECIAL PUES PARA QUE SE ENTIENDAN COSAS QUE ESTAN PASANDO VOY A PONER TITULO A CADA SEGMENTO.

_**PREDICCION DE KILLUA POR MADRE GALAXIA.**_

"_De la suma de cuatro se restara solo uno _

_al finalizar primavera volverán a ser cinco_

_mas dos de los ojos estarán donde las patas _

_de la araña lo acojan._

_La sangre moverá los hilos, que se tejen contra_

_El cabello rubio, movido por la venganza_

_hará ocupar sitiales de honor a quien mas debe odiar_

_mas no debe desesperar.. si Eros lo alcanza primero_

_decidir esta en manos, del que lea esta comedia trágica_

_sea Julieta o Otelo._

_La promesa, le negara al lobo la libertad deseada_

_solitario volverá a aullar, en su interna morada_

_mas en la decisión herrada_

_la libertad quedara restringida_

_a un poco de carne fresca."_

EN EL AEROPUERTO GRUPO DE HUNTERS 

Killua caminaba rápido seguido de cerca por Kurapika, debían alejarse del aeropuerto y tomar un auto a la ciudad era la única manera de mantener a kurapika a salvo, al final todo era estrategia del ryodan… todavía no era capaz de decirle a lo que había venido a hacer. Eran muchas cosas … pero lo mas importante era que nadie los oyera , y eso era prácticamente imposible pues su hermana lo estaba siguiendo …

"Escúchame bien"– logro articular finalmente Killua- ahora no puedo hablar bien contigo "ahora"- repitió

Kurapika lo miro perplejo pero no dijo nada, algo en sus sentidos le advertía que era mejor no preguntar.

- "esta bien no te preocupes, pero si no puedes decir nada, deberías por lo menos tratar de calmar a los chicos, Gon y Leorio tienen que estar preocupados, no es normal que a ti te interese mantener una conversación privada conmigo … entiendes?"

- "si"

- sin embargo ten cuidado "con quienes te rodean" - alcanzo a decir esto cuando vio que su hermana estaba frente ellos cerrándoles el paso.

- "hermano, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí"

- "Caruto, pero que?"

- "vine a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, acompáñame"

- "no me da la gana " hermana"- dijo esto ultimo con un dejo de sarcasmo – "estoy con una amigo que no vez?"

La chica miro a Kurapika e inclino la cabeza levemente a modo de saludo, y con una sonrisa en los labios volvió a repetir la petición a su hermano.

-" por tu bien es mejor que me acompañes, lo que necesito es de tu interés"

Killua que no deseaba seguir con el extraño numero accedió a seguirla no sin antes dar una mirada decidora a Kurapika. Lo que fuese que estuviese pasando , Kurapika estaría alerta , además no lo matarían en una aeropuerto lleno de gente.

- "nos vemos después"- dijo Killua

- "hasta pronto"- respondió Kurapika con la mirada clavada en las espaldas de ambos – "por supuesto que algo no anda bien"- dijo para si- "pero por el momento es mejor que no haga nada".

**ESCONDITE**

**GENEY RYODAN**

Era una sala inmensa, al parecer el edificio estaba abandonado hace mucho quizá en sus tiempo de gloria era un hospital psiquiátrico pues aun se conservaban los azulejos en las murallas y el ambiente de encierro que se respira en esos lugares.

-"Te dije que no era de fiar"- dijo Machi

-" eh , chico vez lo que acabas de hacer?…"- vocifero Nobunaga

-"no se de que se quejan yo no hice nada"- Dijo Killua

-"como que nada, si lo primero que hiciste cuando te contamos que podíamos acabar con tu amigo fue salir corriendo a contarle … no puedes ser un miembro del Ryodan si cada vez que se toma una decisión como esta tu sales corriendo solo porque el blanco es amigo tuyo."

-"ya les dije que Kurapika no es mi amigo , mi único amigo es Gon el resto puede pudrirse si ustedes juran que Gon no saldrá herido me da lo mismo, que revienten a Kurapika … me explique claramente?

-"sigo sin creerte"- dijo Machi mirándolo de arriba abajo y con el rostro imperturbable

- "anciana¡ me importa un comino que me creas o no" – dijo el peliblanco cruzando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

- "No entiendo porque estamos aquí , me gustaba mucho mas la ciudad de York, si fuese por mi mataría a este muchacho ahora mismo"- dijo Phinx

- "ya te dije que no"- respondió Nobunaga- "además ahora la araña debe rearmarse, olvidaste que perdimos, a Ubog y a Paku aparte del líder y eso sin contar al bastardo de Hizoka."

- "bueno pero el puesto de Hizoka ya esta ocupado"- dijo Shizuku mirando a Caruto.

- "si pero este enano- agrego Phinx indicando a killua- solo esta a prueba, además Machi no confía en el, sin contar que estuvo involucrado con el bastardo de la cadena. Si no fuera porque … tenemos que atraer a la muchacha hasta aquí."

- "que muchacha?"- pregunto Shizuku

- "Fio chica ya te lo explique la vez anterior"- dijo Phinx irritado

- "aaaaaaaa la hermana del jefe?"

- " si le hermana del jefe, la misma que a estado carteándose contigo, muchachito"- dijo Nobunaga mirando a Killua.

Killua que miraba el piso levanto la vista en ese instante, pues lo que estaba escuchando no le gusto nada.

- "si Shizuko , la misma , ella ocupaba el lugar de Hizoka antes que el, ocupaba el numero 4 en la espalda, y es la hermana del jefe, y la que tenia la capacidad de usar devolver y anular Nen robados a sus portadores, o sea tenia el poder contrario al jefe, y es la única que puede curarlo, por eso la tenemos que encontrar con vida, por lo menos por el momento, pues antes la buscábamos para matarla."

- "Además ya encontramos la manera de hacerla cooperar"- agrego Nobunaga

- "que manera?"- pregunto Shizuko, sin mutar el rostro de inocencia.

- "tenemos a la que fue su maestra por mucho tiempo… una bruja, creo que su nombre es Madre Galaxia en este momento esta siendo interrogada por Feitan."

- "Interrogada, Feitan nunca entrega a sus presas con vida"- dijo Phinx

- "No te preocupes, esta ves si lo va a hacer , pues es la única manera que pueda ver a la chiquilla, si esa vieja muere, no va a tener posibilidad de arreglar cuantas con Fio."

- " La anciana esta con vida?"- dijo Killua mas interesado

- "por eso estas aquí muchacho, o pensabas que te íbamos a dejar entrar al ryodan por tu cara bonita? Eres el único que puede acercarse a esa mujer sacarla de la casa y traerla hasta aquí sin que te mate…traerla viva , porque lamentablemente muerta no nos sirve"- vocifero Phinx.

- "que sucede chico?- pregunto Machi-" porque tu memoria falla, acaso no recuerdas cuando buscaste a la adivina, fuimos nosotros los que intentamos eliminar a esa chica (aunque los motivos eran otros) yo misma fui designada a esa misión, pero no contaba con que recibirían ayuda, en ese tiempo Hizoka era parte del ryodan, sin embargo los ayudo, supongo que tu y tu otro amigito (GON) son un punto interesante para el. Después de eso le perdimos el rastro. Pero encontrarte a ti fue mucho mas fácil

- "entonces mi misión es traer a Fio VIVA… pero para que quieren matar a Kurapika?"

- "Eso lo dijimos para lograr que nos trajeras hasta donde estaba la muchacha, una vez que la chica haga que el jefe este curado, el mismo se encargara del bastardo de la cadena."

- "No lo creo, yo mismo me encargare de rebanarle con mi espada"

- "Que rencoroso eres Nobunaga"

- "Shizuku no entiendes nada sobre el honor ¬¬."

- "Dejemos esta estúpida discusión para después ahora lo es traer a esa chica hasta aquí y dar con el paradero del jefe. SHALNARK¡ encontraste algo?

- "Al parecer el jefe no esta muy lejos de esta ciudad, por lo menos la pagina del cazador dice que fue, visto hace dos días en esta dirección. Pero no puedo acceder a mas información en este segundo, pues me piden una 500 billones mas. Franklin tienes algo de dinero?

- "Acaso me ves cara de banco?"

- "Genial, estamos escasos de fondos, no se preocupen de todas maneras daremos con el jefe, tenemos que ver como lo traeremos hasta aquí, recuerden que ningún miembro del ryodan puede tener contacto con el ."

- "Para eso tenemos a este chico , como esta en etapa de prueba no es del equipo… verdad chico?"- dijo Nobunaga mientras miraba a Killua

- "Que van a hacer con Fio después de recuperar a su jefe?"- dijo Killua

- "No me digas que ella también entra en la categoría de amiga junto con el cabeza de escoba? ( GON)

- Nobunaga suspiro- chico deja que te explique una cosa, esa perra, no es tan buena como te parece, no se si ella te contó lo del pequeño incidente con la tribu kuruta.

Killua abrió los ojos, pero continuo en silencio.

-"Ella es la verdadera culpable por la muerte de esa tribu"- dijo Feitan que entraba a la habitación en ese momento - "ahora podrías dejar de hacer preguntas idiotas y traerla hasta aquí?

- "como sigue la paciente, ESPERO QUE SIGA VIVA POR EL MOMENTO? Recuerda que tiene que estar viva"- dijo Phinxs

Feitan asintió con la cabeza.

- "chico ,Vas a entrar a la mansión sin problemas, tráela aquí con algún pretexto y nosotros veremos el resto"- dijo Nobunaga- antes de las doce te quedan 4 horas va a ser mejor que te apresures.

- "Lo dices como si fuera algo tan fácil"- Killua dijo esto mientras miraba a Caruto- "la vida no es fácil, para poder ayudar a algunos debes matar a otros"- y diciendo esto se alejo del recinto.

**RECUERDOS ESCONDIDOS**

**KILLUA HUNTERS **

Ya estaba obscuro , hace mucho tiempo que no mataba pero la adrenalina de su cuerpo estaba completamente controlada. Matar era como andar en bicicleta, una vez que lo haces jamas lo olvidas.

Si bien Fio no era su amiga, había llegado a tomarle simpatía, pero ahora estaba en una encrucijada, si entregaba a Fio al Ryodan , kuroro volvería al liderazgo persiguiendo a su amigos hasta matarlos, de la misma manera si no lo hacia no podría cuidar a su hermana … esto lo hizo plantearse si realmente hacia esto por Caruto, o por si mismo, quizá realmente le gustaba matar y usaba a su hermana como pretexto para ingresar al ryodan, por otro lado no deseaba dejarla sola? _"nunca te voy a dejar sola"_ recordó sus propias palabras .

Aun faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a la mansión nostrade.

Quizá si esa noche el no hubiese escuchado la penosa conversación entre su madre y Caruto, nada de esto hubiese sucedido, el no habría escapado, ni habría tratado de matar a su progenitora y quizas todo hubiese terminado como su familia quería, con el linaje inmaculado de la familia de asesinos.

**flash back **

-"Si madre acabo de dejarlo en su alcoba, esta mucho mejor de la heridas de ayer, papa esta siendo muy duro con su entrenamiento."- dijo caruto

-"Cuando te pregunto como se encuentra no me refiero a su estado físico querida, recuerda que tu misión es mucho más importante que curarle las heridas del cuerpo."

-"Si madre lo se, gracias por confiar en mi…no te voy a desfraudar."

- "y bien que a pasado"

- "el esta encariñado conmigo, soy necesaria para el , e hecho todo lo que me dijiste incluso me a confiado algunas cosas."

- "Muy bien hecho hija, pero lo mas importante es que te necesite como a una droga , solo así podremos conseguir el objetivo, por eso debemos ser cautelosas, tu padre no aprueba para nada mis ideas, pero yo se que lo único que nos puede salvar como familia es la sangre, solo los mismos miembros de la familia poseen la fuerza suficiente, para seguir con el legado de la familia.

Y pronto estarás lista, para ser madre del heredero mas fuerte de la familia, un hijo nacido de tu sangre y la de Killua."

Si no hubiese sido porque su estomago rugía de hambre, no se habría levantado , ni habría seguido a su hermana por el amplio corredor que daba a la habitación de su madre… no era mucho mas lo que recordaba… había escuchado todo y luego salió de la casa, solo deseaba irse de ese asqueroso lugar, pero su madre se entero de su intento de huida y quiso detenerlo por la fuerza.

**fin flash back**

Estaba frente a la mansión nostrade, solo faltaban unos pocos pasos…los ojos gatunos observaron unos minutos la construcción. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

**EN LA SALA DEL ADIOS**

**GENEY RYODAN**

Miraba el respaldo de la silla que se encontraba frente a el, algunas gotas de sangre la manchaban todavía. La sala estaba iluminada por una luz muy tenue Debían ser cerca de las 8 de la noche, sin embargo en la habitación no existía nada que delatara la hora, solo por la pequeña ventana pintada de negro que entraba un resquicio de luz se podía saber si era de noche o de día … el aspecto claustrofóbico de la habitación era preciso para sus quehaceres, las paredes cubiertas de moho y extraños graffitis eran de concreto y la puerta de fierro acolchado. Nadie que entrara podía ser oído de afuera.

Feitan miraba las gotas de sangre que manchaban la seda roja con la que estaba cubierta su silla preferida o el sillón del pecado como solía llamarlo. El cuerpo de la anciana estaba doblado sobre esta, al parecer por fin había dejado de pelear por la vida y había aceptado la muerte, o quizá estaba recuperando fuerzas. Feitan se puso delante de la anciana para cerciorarse que ya no respiraba, pero su vista se detuvo en el piso, las formas de rombos no estaban de acuerdo con en panorama que presentaba "la sala del adios"

-"Rombos blancos y rombos negros no combinan"- dijo Feitan en vos alta- "deberían ser blancos y rojos , el infierno es rojo, no negro"- repuso para si mismo.

- "Tu que opinas anciana"– Feitan tomo la cabeza de la vieja mujer entre sus manos y la volteo para que quedara mirando las baldosas.

Pero esta no contesto nada.

-"Lastima"- dijo Feitan- "parece que de verdad ya no tenias nada mas que decir, pero lo que tu no me digas me lo dirá tu cadáver así que porque en ves de hacerte la muerta no me contestas la maldita pregunta de una vez, y no te hagas la difícil que soy impaciente."

El rostro de la mujer estaba amoratado, sin embargo los labios hicieron un movimiento, al parecer quería hablar pero no podía, respiraba entrecortadamente, y escupió un poco de sangre antes de poder emitir algún sonido.

- "Quevallsalifienocrodemera"

- "Que que, no te entiendo anciana, habla mas fuerte"

- "Que te vallas al infierno crío de mierda ¡"

Feitan la miraba asombrado , era extraño que una mujer de su edad pudiese soportar sus torturas por tres horas y todavía poder gritar de esa manera

- "de verdad ahora entiendo porque te escogió, anciana"

- "ya te dije que te vallas al infierno, no quiero seguir escuchando tu odiosa voz ni respondiendo tus preguntas idiotas, así que mátame luego o sigue con la tortura , pero por favor no me hagas mas preguntas taradas."

Los ojos del muchacho brillaban con mucha intensidad , si la mujer hubiese sido un rehén cualquiera la habría torturado hasta que hubiera alcanzado la muerte y la redención, sin embargo, según el plan la mujer debía quedar con vida, "y no maltratada" como le habían dicho sus compañeros, el sabia sacar información , sin embargo la información era mucho mas fidedigna cuando la presa estaba muerta, pero esta anciana era de vital importancia para devolverle el Nen a su líder, pues era la única por la que podrían hacer un cambio con Fio y les daría el antídoto contra la cadena del juicio.

- "bien …apuesto a que te gustaría saber una cosa, por la que no te molestaría seguir oyéndome, aunque tu ya lo deberías saber ¿acaso no eres la mejor bruja del bajo mundo?"- Feitan soltó la cara de la mujer y sonrío.

La mujer se quedo en silencio, el esfuerzo que había echo para poder gritar le pasaba la cuenta, quizá tenia herido un pulmón pues le costaba mucho respirar, y sentía como la sangre se le agolpaba en la garganta.

- " es sobre tu pupila … supongo que ya sabes que pertenecía al Genei ryodan"- el muchacho la observaba fijamente- "por tu cara puedo deducir que si"

la anciana lo miraba, por un ojo pues el otro estaba tan inflamado por los golpes que era imposible abrirlo.

- " pero supongo que no te contó que era mi anterior compañera, mi compañero no era Phinxs era fio"- como la anciana no diera mayores signos de querer discutir Feitan siguió con la historia.

**RECORDANDO LO INRECORDABLE**

**GENEY RYODAN**

**FEITAN**

-"Esta historia es un regalo de despedida para tus viejos oídos, así que escucha con atención porque no voy a repetir nada."

En ese tiempo, yo solo pensaba en una cosa, poder redimir el daño que se le había causado al pueblo de las estrellas, pensaba que por mi culpa el pueblo había sufrido, mujeres y niños eran designados a las tareas mas degradantes, y los hombres furiosos cansados de vivir en la marginalidad se adentraban en la ciudad clandestinamente para robar algo de comida y poder apalear el hambre de sus hijos con un pedazo de pan .

Yo fui vendido a un hombre acaudalado y no me toco mejor suerte que el resto de los niños (ni siquiera te podrás imaginar las cosas que teníamos que hacer), en esa casa conocí a Fio. No hablaba con nadie y como yo tampoco lo hacia, nos hicimos amigos, de verdad fueron tiempos muy felices. Crecí lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que lo que le había pasado al pueblo de las estrellas no era culpa mía como solía decir mi padre cada vez que llegaba ebrio, sino del estado, del país y del mundo en general, por apartar a un grupo de personas de su lado solo por ser distintas (y mas capaces) que ellos. Vivir en ese lugar me mostró la otra cara de la moneda, todo lo que me había sido quitado solo por el hecho de ser distinto, "**_tener comodidades y riquezas te daban poder y el poder te daba autoridad sobre otros. Entonces quise poder_**…" esa noche me escabullí en la cocina antes de que sirvieran la cena y envenene a toda la gente de la casa, solo Fio y yo quedamos con vida … Fio lloraba desconsoladamente pues le sirvieron la sobras de la comida al perro de la familia (causándole la muerte) el que ella amaba con toda el alma, pero yo estaba feliz pues había comenzado el saneamiento del mundo… no te imaginas anciana el glorioso sentimiento de saberte poderoso, pues yo había logrado decidir sobre la vida de otras personas, algo que siempre "otros" habían hecho por mi. Luego de eso pasaron muchas cosas, Fio tenia un hermano y se fue con el … eso fue doloroso para mi pues estaba acostumbrado a su presencia pero ella necesitaba alguien que la protegiera y yo no podía cuidarla "todavía" pues no tenia el poder suficiente.

-"ehhhhhhh anciana no te duermas¡"- la remeció al punto que la mujer sufrió una ataque de tos

**UN MINUTO DE PAZ**

**MANSION NOSTRADE/ FIO**

Fio caminaba con paso firme a su cuarto, si bien recientemente había tenido un extraño encuentro con su hermano estaba mas tranquila, sabia que podía ayudarlo y así el Ryodan no la perseguiría mas, no tendría que volver a esconderse.

-"los traicione según ellos, intente borrarlos de la faz de la tierra y eso se paga con la muerte, pero ellos me traicionaron mas a mi… de todos modos esta historia estaba a punto de acabar- pensaba Fio para si.

- "Fio?"

No tuvo que dar media vuelta para saber quien era.

- "Si? Que ocurre- se volvió a mirar a Kurapika a los ojos.

- "Como sigue Senrritsu? No pude ir a verla en la tarde. E estado muy ocupado. Ahora mismo tengo un invitado en la sala de recepción.

- "se encuentra mejor… le lleve unas flores, el doctor dice que debe estar en el hospital por lo menos una semana mas, si todo sigue como hasta a hora su recuperación será completa y sin secuelas- intento sonrreir para infundir tranquilidad a Kurapika.

- "Que bueno"

Ambos se quedaron mirando un segundo sin nada que decir.

- "Ella va estar bien, no te preocupes?"

- "si lo se, no se va dejar vencer por un problema como este".

- "La admiras mucho"- era una afirmación.

- "Si, suelo admirar la determinación de las personas" - respondió el rubio.

Fio iba a decir que para ella también era una característica primordial, pero se quedo en silencio mirando los ojos del muchacho, extrañamente ahora estaban abiertos, la hostilidad que antes le mostrara había desaparecido.

- "Mañana también iré a visitarla en la tarde , porque tu iras a verla en la mañana cierto? Así no estará sola… me voy a la cama entonces para poder ir en la tarde tendré que tomar el turno madrugador.

- "Buenas noches".

- "Buenas noches"- respondió la chica al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta y caminaba a la puerta de su habitación, la muchacha pensaba " quizá esto es a lo que se refería mi maestra, pensar mas en los demás y menos en mis propios problemas, al parecer cada vez soy menos antisocial, mañana le escribiré una carta para, preguntarle como se encuentra hace tiempo que no se de ella, desde que la deje , en la casa de Thomas, su único pariente". Cuando giro el picaporte de su habitación se dio cuenta que se estaba sonriendo.

**POR DIOX¡ SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON, POR EL TIEMPO QUE ME E DEMORADO EN ACTUALIZAR… DISCULPEN E TENIDO MILLONES DE PROBLEMAS, PERO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI SEA DE SU AGRADO… POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. UNA VEZ MAS DISCULPEN LOS PROBLEMAS "ORROGRÁFICOS"**

**TRIYU: GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO**

**PERLA MERY: ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO EL FIC;)MAS ADELANTE SE PONE UN POQUITIN COMPLICADO PERO TEN PASCIENCIA , ESPERO RESOLVER CUALQUIER DUDA.**


	9. capitulo 9: Secuestro

**CAP9: Secuestro**

Fio despertó sobresaltada se había quedado dormida al tenderse sobre la cama .. solo había alcanzado a dormir unos minutos …el ambiente estaba algo espeso, la habitación tenia una atmósfera distinta, algo muy leve que solo una persona que lleva mucho tiempo viviendo en amenaza vital podría sentir… de pronto un extraño sentimiento de peligro se apodero de ella saltando en el preciso instante que era atacada… no veía mucho, la luces estaban apagadas, y solo algunos rayos iluminaban la pieza por unos cortisimos segundos… sin duda quien la quisiese matar era un experto , su capacidad de ocultar la existencia era perfecta , a pesar de estar en un cuarto tan reducido, a simple vista

la habitación estaba vacía, hace solo unos instantes había estado hablando con Kurapika , ahora estaba en peligro porque alguien había ingresado a su habitación.

-"Quien eres?"- intento preguntar, Pero no pudo decir mas por instinto que por destreza se movió a un lado, el golpe paso rozando su cuello y dejo una marca de sangre en este.

Por unos minutos solo fue esquivar y esperar el siguiente golpe, su oponente no se mostraba y no estaba dispuesto a hablar, solo atacaba.

-"muestrate¡ volvió a repetir"- y la respuesta del intruso fue un filo en la garganta. La chica no podía voltearse pero sentía la respiración del asesino en su espalda.

-"no quieres matarme cierto? por eso dudas, te prometo que si me das unos minutos puedo responder la dudas que tengas y si no estas conforme puedes matarme después…seas quien seas- se aventuro a decir la chica

-"no voltees si no quieres que use lo que esta en tu cuello, y sabes que soy perfectamente capaz."- dijo el peliblanco sonaba relajado pero con determinación.

-"KILLUA eres tu?- dijo la muchacha.-" que quieres?."

-" por el momento que me acompañes, y me aclares algunas cosas"

-"no necesitabas atacarme para eso, con solo pedirlo…

-"la verdad es que mi intención inicial era matarte(me ahorraría problemas.. decir que te tuve que matar en defensa propia), pero dado que tengo una gran curiosidad .me gustaría que habláramos de algunos puntos de nuestro trato antes de entregarte".

-"entregarme a quien?".

En ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta de la habitación…

- "Fio soy Kurapika"

la chica dudo unos segundos, el filo fue retirado del cuello de la muchacha.

- "no digas nada"- le susurro Killua en el oído.

Fio entreabrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza.

-"que sucede?"

-"este sobre … es para ti, lo tiraron bajo la puerta de entrada" – dijo Kurapika

-"para mi? Pero si no tengo…"- dijo tomando el sobre blanco con su nombre escrito

-"familia ni amigos… como dijiste al entrar a trabajar aquí… también me parecía extraño, además uno de las cláusulas del contrato es nunca dar la dirección de la familia nostrade para recibir correo personal, solo se debe hacer por correo electrónico o por medio de casillas de mensajería".

-"pero yo no tengo a nadie que pueda escribirme".

-"lo suponía"- dijo el rubio- "de todas maneras preferí traer el mensaje en persona… te recomiendo que no lo abras y lo entregues a l experto en nen en la mañana"

-"el que puede descubrir todo tipo de cosas ocultas como falsificaciones bombas y esas cosas?".

-"Si, otra cosa… si vez a un chico de pelo blanco erizado es un amigo mío que anda perdido en la mansión, así que no lo ataques porfavor."

-"amigo tuyo? Va a trabajar aquí?".

- "No, es un crío para trabajar en un lugar de estos."

- "QUIEN ES EL CRIO¬¬"

- "Escuche algo… tienes visitas?"- pregunto Kurapika con rostro inquisitivo

Fio cerro la puerta un poco mas para impedir la mirada curiosa del rubio.

- "no la verdad es que estoy cuidando a un gatito que encontré enfermo, el problema es que es un tifón si abro la puerta un poco más seguro que se escapa antes de estar curado del todo"

-"Valla, al parecer no eres tan fría como pareces"- recalcó el rubio enarcando una ceja.

-"solo soy reservada"- dijo Fio con cara no querer hablar mas sobre ese punto.

La sonrisa de Kurapika fue muy elocuente -"CLARO"- dijo esto con una gota de sarcasmo en su voz-"Cuidas personas y gatitos enfermos…y también eres reservada…Bien eso es todo … hasta mañana"- dijo el rubio con un tono que mostraba molestia.

- Hasta mañana.

Fio cerro la puerta para encontrase con Killua sentado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana.

- "no vas a pensar que te creyó el cuento del gatito? Lo mas probable es que piense que estas con alguien "- se burlo el peliblanco.

- "Eso no importa ahora, - pero sintió una leve opresión en el pecho cuando escucho el comentario del peliblanco, sin embargo prosiguió - Que es lo que pasa .que cambio desde la ultima carta que me enviaste? porque me quieres muerta?".

- "Porque descubrí que eres una mentirosa … eras parte del Ryodan cierto? mataste a mucha gente inocente y si no me equivoco tuviste que ver con la muerte de la familia de kurapika."

Por un segundo el rostro de la chica mostró inseguridad, pero rápidamente se torno imperturbable.

Fio se acerco a la ventana.

- "No fue casualidad que nos conociéramos… fue el destino."

Killua la miraba algo extrañado, sin embargo por el tono de voz de la muchacha sabia que lo que estaba diciendo era serio…

- "Me refiero a ti Killua."- dijo la chica sin dejar de mirar los arboles en el jardín

- "A mi?… que es esto una declaración de amor? No estas un poco crecidita para mi? OO"

- "No me malinterpretes..¬¬ el día que fuiste a ver a la vidente yo ya sabia quien eras."

- "Estas mintiendo. Eso no es posible nadie sabia que yo iba a ver a esa vieja."

- "La madre galaxia al igual que yo ve el futuro de las personas … tu aparecías en mi futuro, uniéndome con el pasado."

Killua se quedo pensando unos segundos y como hilos conectores vinieron a su memoria las palabras que escuchara de Fio unos meses atrás.

"**Bien , escúchame que no hay mucho tiempo…si tu o alguno de tus amigos tienen problemas graves CON SU NEN … escribe a esta dirección ya?"**

En ese momento no se cuestiono los motivos de esa pregunta… , porque le importaba el destino de los amigos de una persona que apenas conocía?… porque se arriesgaba en salvar alguien que no era importante para ella? como sabia que alguno de sus amigos podría tener problemas con su nen?- El peliblanco comenzó a unir engranajes, muchas cosas no cuadraban… esta mujer lo había utilizado para acercarse a Kurapika … pero porque?… si hubiese querido matarlo lo podría haber hecho en repetidas ocasiones… actualmente no trabajaba para el Ryodan… quizá una venganza personal?

… lo extraño era que no hubiese notado antes estas falencias en la historia de la mujer… se había conformado con los motivos personales que Fio le había dado (" quiero información sobre mi Pueblo"), y no había meditado mas el asunto… solo ahora… que le dolía mucho la cabeza…

-" estas entendiendo cosas que antes no habías razonado – dijo la muchacha mientras miraba el rostro duditativo del peliblanco"

-"ahora dime adonde y por mandato de quien me quieres llevar".

-"antes respóndeme una cosa "porque no lo has curado? yo estaba dispuesto a cumplir con mi parte del trato, que pasa con la tuya?".

- "para poder lograr ayudarlo debo reunir ciertas condiciones y la primordial es que el confíe ciegamente en mi sin que yo interfiera o lo influya de alguna manera, si el necesita ayuda me la debe pedir, es la base para poder ayudarlo".

- "Y no has logrado eso?"

- "acaso tu si?… alguna vez Kurapika te a pedido ayuda?- Fio prosiguió- "Hasta el momento lo único que e logrado es aminorar el dolor cuando vienen las crisis. pero nada mas puedo hacer".

-" Y que mas has hecho o me vas decir que intentaste seducir a Kurapika?"

- "no aunque hubiese sido lo mas razonable…si me hacia necesaria para el lo mas probable era que tarde o temprano me pidiese ayuda y confiara en mi, solo una vez lo sentí cerca estaba muy afectado por la perdida del los ojos rojos y se apoyo en mi incluso...

-" que cosa"?

-" nos besamos"

-"valla y yo pensaba que Kurapika era gay- dijo Killua en voz alta hablando para si mismo

- "que cosas ves en la televisión?"

-"Queeeeeeeeee lo siento … lo dije en voz alta?"

-"Si "– dijo Fio simulando molestia- pero si de algo te pude decir , es que Kurapika no es gay

- "supongo que tu plan no funciono"

- "pues no… el solo confía en una persona aparte de si mismo …. En Senrritsu

- "no es gay pero tiene mal gusto"

-"Killua¡"- la voz de la muchacha mostraba molestia

-"ya esta bien, no te enfades"

- "casi me matas y ahora quieres que no me enoje. esto me pasa por trabajar con críos¡"

- "ehhhhhh quien es el crío?"- dijo Killua

- "tu ¡ un adulto por lo menos abría intentado indagar un poco mas antes de matar a una persona que lo estaba ayudando.

-"Tienes que admitir que todo te condenaba"

-"si lo dices por haber sido parte del Ryodan, créeme que no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca y tampoco me gusta contarlo como si fuese el mejor de los chistes

-"no me refería al Ryodan, me refería a la muerte de la tribu Kuruta.

-"no participe en esa masacre"- dijo la muchacha

-"pero tienes que ver cierto?".

-"yo no quería que le pasara nada a ese pueblo yo amaba ese lugar… quien te dijo eso?

-"vengo de parte del Geney Ryodan"

-"tu?" vienes de parte de ellos?- algo en su cerebro le hizo recordar la carta del "anunciador"

- "pero tu no eres …- lo miro a los ojos, sin embargo no logro ver nada mas que una profunda tristeza en el muchacho, lo que sea que hiciera no era por su voluntad … el tenia sus razones para llevarla hacia la muerte y ella tenia sus razones para seguirlo… así estaba escrito y así debía ser

-"y si no voy contigo?"

-"Van a matar a la anciana… a tu maestra"

-"No es posible ellos no saben donde esta …

- "la tienen , y uno de ellos la esta torturando … tenemos hasta las 12:00 para llegar sino la mataran

- "no lo dudo pero aun así"

- "no me crees…- dijo Killua- la verdad es que el torturador me dijo una cosa al oído antes de que saliera del escondite del Ryodan … me pregunto si sabia leer. Yo no le respondí … pero supongo que la carta que te trajo Kurapika tiene algo que ver.

-" la muchacha abrió la carta y vio el contenido … inmediatamente se llevo una mano a la boca para sofocar un grito…"

El contenido era una foto de su maestra amarrada a una silla los brazos descubierto que dejaban ver su tatuaje característico en forma de media luna … el rostro estaba amoratado y caían hilos de sangre de las amarras… debajo de esto con rotulador rojo salían escritas

_**Un regalo para mi amor:**_

_**no hagas que me ponga más celoso**_

_**te espero hasta las doce , después me llevo el presente… "**_


	10. capitulo 10:Confesión

**CAP 10:Confesión**

_Flash back

* * *

_

Todavía miraba a su hermano … era extraño verlos sentados en la acera de la calle mientras la gente transitaba como si nada… era extraño pensar que el venia a pedirle ayuda, cuando siempre lo había visto como un muro infranqueable y casi indestructible … era extraño a pesar de todo no podía mirarlo con el gran odio que pensaba le tenia … quizá después de todo si sentía aprecio por el … aunque fuese un poquito

-que estas pensando- le dijo kuroro mirando a su hermana los ojos

- asentí el conversar contigo por simple curiosidad, lo que pienso … es que esto es demasiado extraño … tu y yo aquí juntos y conversando civilizadamente

- bueno si lo pones así- kuroro miro al cielo y puso una mano sobre su propia barbilla- si es bastante extraño, ya que lo dices.

- Como me encontraste, e borrado toda huella pero igual me atacaron en la casa de la adivina , fue Machi y otro tipo que no conocía nos ayudo a escapar… ehh de que te ríes?

Kuroro mostraba una leve sonrisa , que para cualquiera no hubiese sido mas que una simple mueca , pero Fio lo conocía.

- "ya no tengo contacto con el resto del grupo , la verdad es que he hecho mis averiguaciones solo.

Bolton te mando saludos- dijo Kuroro

- "fuiste a hablar con el?… tu hablando con el?" – Fio tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para no largarse a reír … si la situación ya era absurda … ahora lo era mas- no es posible- dijo Fio manteniendo su careto de seriedad - pero si tu no podías verlo … lo odiabas con toda tu alma.

- valla o sea que todavía tengo alma … pense que yo era **_" una maldita escoria , un ser putrefacto sin alma que lo único que puede hacer para sentirse bien consigo mismo es destrozar todo lo bueno que tiene alrededor , pues así se siente algo superior a la basura que es"_**

- tienes buena memoria- dijo la chica mirando la acera de al frente

- y tu una "buena lengua de serpiente"

- "no me vas a decir que ahora eres sentimental"

- "sabes que no"

-" bien, entonces que es lo que quieres a costa de dejarme en paz , porque supongo que si te ayudo … me vas a disculpar los "atropellos cometidos"

- "eso es una mañera muy cómoda de describir el casi asesinato de tu único hermano y su grupo de compañeros"

- oye ya olvidaste que me enseñaste. que el asesinato no existía … NO ASESINATO NO … LA MANO DE LA JUSTICIA, así solías decir.

Volvió a sonreír, aunque ahora la mueca fue mas leve y fue rápidamente reemplazada por un semblante frío."

_fin del flash back

* * *

_

Ambos salieron de la mansión sin ser vistos … todo había sido demasiado rápido para Fio , Killua la había buscado por mandato del Ryodan , debía llegar antes de las 12:00 al escondite sino su maestra la madre galaxia moriría … porque se acordaba de su hermano ahora? … esa había sido su ultima conversación

Sentados en una acera … el la había ubicado después de visitar a Senrritsu… todos sus sentimientos estaban revueltos … tenia que salvar a esa anciana mujer que había sido tan buena con ella… pero antes debía ayudara a saldar una deuda su maestra entendería … todo estaría bien mientras llegaran a la hora… sin duda después de liberar a Kuroro del nen de Kurapika los integrantes del Ryodan la matarían… y aunque por milagro no la mataran … Feitan se encargaría de terminar lo que había empezado 6 años antes y terminaría de destruir su vida… De todas maneras ya no tenia salida … la única manera de limpiar su culpa con Kurapika era contando la verdad a una persona de su confianza. Solo Senrritsu la podía ayudar pues podía saber si mentía o decía la verdad , y de esta manera contarle la manera en que sucedieron los hechos para que Kurapika no tuviese una idea herrada de la situación cuando ella no estuviese.

Por fortuna Killua no cuestiono el ir a visitar a Senrritsu antes de ir al escondite.

El hospital estaba cerrado sin embargo no fue difícil entrar a la habitación de Senrritsu sin ser vistos…

Que estaba totalmente despierta.

-"Hola Senrritsu supuse estarías despierta".

-"ustedes me despertaron … no tienes idea de la cantidad de ruido que hicieron para llegar aquí"

-"hey pero si nadie nos vio , ni siquiera el guardia , y eso que pasamos al lado de el"- dijo Killua algo molesto.

- "No te ofendas" - dijo Senrritsu divertida por la reacción del muchacho.

- "Senrritsu, tengo que contarte algo y tengo muy poco tiempo".

Senrritsu la miro fijo … los latidos del corazón de Fio, estaban tocando la tonada de la decisión y del adiós?

-"no es momento para que me analices, te acuerdas de lo que querías saber , pues te lo contare todo lo mejor que pueda".- la chica se sentó en una silla

Soy hija al igual que mi hermano mayor ( si , tengo un hermano mayor) de un político muy prestigioso, mi madre era su amante, cuando mi hermano nació , fue entregado a una mujer para que lo criara, mi padre jamas se entero de este hecho y continuo visitando a mi madre sin saber que tenia un hijo con ella, pues si lo sabia era capaz a de acabar con la vida del infante por temor al escándalo, pues era casado , cuando ella quedo embarazada por segunda vez (de mi) entro en desesperación , no deseaba separarse por segunda vez de un hijo , así que decidió escapar de mi padre y criarnos lejos …

Así lo hizo, nos crió a mi hermano y a mi hasta que cumplí los 5 años, ese día los soldados entraron al poblado buscando "gente rara"… nosotros éramos de esa gente al igual que mi madre .Mi madre murió tratando de defendernos para que no nos separaran de ella… Así terminamos en el único lugar al que podíamos ser llevados … la ciudad sin ley donde iba a dar toda la gente que otros despreciaban descendientes de gitanos o familias de ladrones o yakuzas … mas tarde se le llamó el pueblo de las estrellas, logramos dar con la mujer que antes había cuidado a mi hermano SAE era su nombre creo (que por alguna razón que desconocíamos siempre tenia comida y bebida en abundancia). ella dijo que podía ayudarlo a el pues había sido como su hijo, pero que no podía cargar conmigo así que me vendió como sirvienta en una casa de ricos.

Años mas tarde volvió mi hermano a buscarme… dijo que ya no tenia que trabajar mas ahí

Que podía trabajar en casa de Bolton (el que seria nuestro maestro) pues si trabajábamos juntos para el podríamos Salir de ese pueblo de mala muerte.

Solo en ese momento comencé a entender porqué éramos distinto al resto y porque la gente nos temía.

Aprendí la ley del mas fuerte … a ser veloz en pensamiento y movimiento … A robar

Me di cuenta que era mas capaz que otros, y me enseñaron que eso me daba derecho a pisotearlos.

Y yo aprendí…

El pueblo de las estrellas era el pueblo de la anarquía , nadie gobernaba a nadie solo el que poseía el puño mas fuerte mandaba sobre otros y así fue … pronto el Geney Ryodan era formado, pero mi hermano tenia miedo de algo … la única persona que podía quitarle su título era su propia hermana, nuestros poderes nen se anulaban entre si, decidió que yo fuese un miembro del Ryodan pero que siempre estuviese bajo vigilancia, y me puso un compañero… que resulto ser mi peor pesadilla… su nombre era Feitan… ya lo conocía de niña, siempre me había asustado, pero en ese momento decidí que ya no seria mas así… no deseaba temerle a nada, solo yo controlaba mi vida… me lo había ganado… muchos me respetaban. Por ser parte del Ryodan así que decidí tratar a Feitan como mi igual … no me asustaban sus ideas por mas descabelladas que fueran… nunca lo contradecía ni alentaba… solo lo escuchaba, así el no se sentía solo y yo tenia algo en que entretenerme… siempre tenia ideas raras … una vez incendio un acuario , "pues dijo que le daba pena que los peces se murieran de frío" siempre estaba con el,

Aunque no aprobara sus locuras nunca hice nada por evitarlas … ese es mi gran pecado

La gente que pedía auxilio dentro de un banco aun resuena en mi cabeza … yo me quedaba afuera para hacer la guardia mientras Feitan torturaba a un tipo para que le diera cierta clave…

Fio se levanto y comenzó a dar una vueltas por la habitación.

- "no espero que me entiendan, ni tampoco quiero justificarme"- dijo la muchacha sin mirar a sus dos interlocutores-" en esos momentos era otra …no tomaba conciencia de los que hacia, lo veía todo como un juego , si en esos momentos hubiese muerto … también habría sido parte de un juego… en los juegos solo ganan los fuertes si eres parte de los fuertes ganas y yo era parte de los fuertes así que ponía las reglas … los débiles acataban… estaba enferma… ahora lo se, pero la cura fue demasiado dura".

Un día salía de un restorant de comida China (ese era el almuerzo a diario con Feitan )… dos tipos se me acercaron con intenciones de asalto … deben haber pensado que era un pobre niña (presa fácil) estaba presta a atacarlos cuando apareció un hombre y los redujo fácilmente … luego de eso insistió en llevarme a mi casa pues era un barrio muy peligroso para que una señorita como yo estuviese sola… le dije que no tenia hogar fijo pero que vivia con mi hermano…

Desde ese día comenzamos a vernos a escondidas de todos … yo sabia que no era bueno que Kuroro se enterara.

Nos amabamos … por el me di cuenta que todo lo que había aprendido esos 3 años con Bolton y el Ryodan eran mentiras… por primera vez después de la muerte de mi madre me sentí amada…

-"Quien era"- pregunto Killlua que estaba cada vez mas interesado en la historia.

-"era… KYUROT "–dijo Fio

- "Senrritsu abrió los ojos y la boca , pero no dijo nada … ambas se miraban como si hubiesen puesto la pieza que faltaba del rompecabezas".

Killua las miraba atónito no entendía que mierda tenia que ver un tipo llamado Kyurot con que ella fuera parte de un grupo de asesinos?

Fio retomo el aliento y dijo

-"Kyurot era el hermano mayor de Kurapika".

Nadie dijo nada Senrritsu y Killua estaban mudos

Fue muy extraño cuando lo vi por primera vez (a Kurapika) estuve a punto de acercarme a tocarlo, no creía lo que veían mis ojos, parecía una aparición, como si todo este tiempo hubiese sido una burla. Pero preferí mantener la vista baja.

Delante mío tenia a Kyurot o por lo menos su viva imagen- la muchacha suspiro a tiempo que se sentaba en el piso pues ya no se podía mantener en pie.

-"Kurapika no sabe cuanto se parece a su hermano"- continuo- es su imagen vuelta a nacer.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, hasta que la curiosidad de Killua pudo mas.

-"Y que paso después?".

Feitan se entero … y le contó a mi hermano … y aunque Kuroro no lo tomo muy bien al principio no me dijo nada , solo que recordara que la información de la araña debía quedar en casa y jamas salir de ahí…

Pero Feitan no quedo en paz … busco la manera de enemistar a Kyurot a los ojos de mi hermano … yo renuncie a trabajar con Feitan … pero ya era demasiado tarde … los celos son poderosos enemigos , y Feitan como antes me había amado ahora me odiaba… cuando llego un trabajo para acabar con algunas personas de la tribu Kuruta Feitan y Phinx tomaron el encargo… yo no me entere de esto pues Kuroro no quería que así fuese … cuando volví de unos encargos (que eran muy lejos de ahí) me entere de lo que había sucedido… cuando escuche que la tribu Kuruta había sido diezmada , porque se habían resistido en entregar a las personas puntuales… me quede en silencio … Feitan me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-"Que hiciste" – pregunto Killua

- "lo unico que puede hacer un asesino … vengarme" y eso intente … logre matar a dos miembros que fueron rápidamente reemplazados (uno de ellos por una niñata con una aspiradora) pero se volvieron mas fuertes … y mi cruzada era inútil… no lograría matarlos, pues la araña es una idea… puedes cortar la cabeza pero seguirá funcionando mientras quede algún miembro en pie… la araña se creo para ordenar en algo el pueblo de las estrellas.

-"Así que pense que era tiempo de cambiar de táctica y aprender cosas nuevas… busque nuevos horizontes y encontré a la madre galaxia que me enseño un camino que yo no conocía… el del perdón.

- "de manera que me estas diciendo que perdonaste a Feitan por haber matado a tu Novio?"- dijo Killua

Fio levantó la vista , para observar al peliblanco.

- "no ,pero espero algún día poder lograrlo , por el momento me conformo con perdonarme a mi misma , todo este tiempo me e culpado no solo por la muerte de la tribu Kuruta … sino por toda esa gente que no defendí cuando debía. No tienes idea de la alegría que sentí cuando me entere que todavía había alguien vivo de la tribu Kuruta… y mas grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que era hermano de Kyurot.

Solo a esta altura Senrritsu hablo

- "y que va a pasar ahora con Kurapika si tu te vas?

Fio respiro profundo

- "Yo no puedo ayudarlo en este momento … pero se que existe alguien con una capacidad nen similar a la mía … claro que su técnica se asemeja a la de los Shamanes y es mas demorosa… si no me equivoco ese hombre se encuentra ahora dentro del juego de greed island … es un hombre muy difícil de ubicar pero quizá se a la única posibilidad de Kurapika si yo no ….

-"vuelves?"- Killua termino la frase.

Fio asintió con la cabeza.y miro su reloj , pasaban de las 23:00 hrs les quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a rescatar a la anciana mujer

-"Senrritsu nos tenemos que ir… ahora si no hay secretos entre nosotras te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi

Killua y Fio salieron del hospital de la misma manera que habian entrado … sin ser vistos… sin embargo alguien los seguía.

-Killua tu no eres una mala persona … porfavor has todo los posible por liberar a al anciana si yo no puedo

-"que te hace pensar que no soy como los otros miembros del Ryodan?"

- "solo una corazonada… tu tienes tus motivos para unirte a ellos supongo… pero no pareces mala persona".

-" el león no es como lo pintan" – respondió el peliblanco -"Hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte"- agrego Killua- "para que querías toda esa información que me pediste sobre el pueblo de las estrellas?"

- "recuerdas a Soe la mujer que crió a Kuroro? … ella era la traidora de los de nuestra sangre … le pagaban grandes sumas para dar los nombres de las familias que descendían de ladrones o gitanos … fue ella quien dijo que nosotros éramos de sangre enferma por su culpa nuestra madre murió."

-"y que paso con ella?"

-"yo no hice nada … solo comente lo que sabia con Kuroro …tengo entendido que después de eso la lincharon en la calle la gente del pueblo".

-"Sigues viendo a Kuroro?"

-"Hace un tiempo se comunico conmigo … quiere que lo ayude"

-"Y que vas a hacer …"

- " yo? nada."

ya llegamos dijo Killua al mirar la puerta del hospital psiquiátrico abandonado

-"que lugar mas tétrico" – dijo Fio intentando parecer despreocupada.

Ambos entraron

Todos estaban ahí excepto Franklin

-"Valla valla miren con quien tenemos el gusto … la señorita kamikaze" – dijo Phinx sarcásticamente.

-"No empiecen"- dijo Machi mientras miraba de arriba abajo a los recién llegados. Ambos fueron registrados

-"Están limpios" – dijo Shalknark.

Se abrió una gran puerta … de ella salió una silueta

Feitan se acercaba llevando una silla de ruedas sobre ella venia un gran bulto envuelto en una tela roja

-"Hola"– dijo Feitan levantando la mano- Recibiste mi regalo de bienvenida?

-"donde está ella?"

-"Aquí? Dijo Feitan Levantando la manta roja , debajo de ella estaba en cuerpo aun con vida de la maestra de Fio … todavía respiraba entrecortadamente no llevaba cuerdas ni grilletes pero las marcas sanguinolentas en muñecas y tobillos mostraban que habían sido retiradas a hace poco.

-"Quiero que la liberen … ya cumplí con mi parte ahora suéltenla¡" -exigió la muchacha.

-"quien te dijo que la soltaríamos, solo dijimos que no la mataríamos antes de las doce si venias a encontrarnos".

-" solo libérenla y yo haré lo que quieran".

Un gran estruendo cubrió el salón … Kortopi Shalknark Benerofont y Shizuku cayeron víctimas de la explosión

Tres figuras se recortaron en el agujero en la pared cuando el humo hubo disipado Killua pudo ver claramente a Leorio , Kurapika y Gon (que aun estaba con la mano empuñada por haber reventado la pared de un golpe.)

- creo que es hora que nos presentemos … SOMOS LOS BUENOS… Y VENIMOS A PATEARLES EL TRACERO.- Grito Leorio mientras empuñaba un bat de beisbol

El combate era desigual Gon fue derecho a a enfrentar Nobunaga (aunque este quería enfrentar a Kurapika, para eso tendría que matar a ese niñato cabeza de escoba primero), Phinx intento encestar un golpe a Kurapika que lo esquivo por poco, Leorio fue vencido en menos de un segundo por los hilos de Machi, Fio ataco a Feitan pero no tuvo éxito.

Caruto se acerco a Gon por la espalda con un movimiento abanicante libero lo que parecían muñequitos de papel estos se adherían a la ropa del oponente como pequeñas y afiladas cuchillas. Gon que peleaba con Nobunaga no le dio mayor importancia a la chica y dirigió su puño hacia el piso construyendo un escudo gigantesco con partes del piso…el golpe de Nobunaga habría sido mortal de otra manera … Gon uso el mismo bloque de piedra a aplastar a Nobunaga con el … eso le daría tiempo para atacar a las pequeñas cuchillas que tenia en el cuerpo hace algunos segundos… se dio media vuelta encestando un golpe fuera de serie a su atacante … su sorpresa fue suprema al ver que quien intentaba detener el ataque era Killua …

Killua que estas haciendo ¡. Pregunto Gon sin saber que hacer mientras seguía siendo atacado por una niña de kimono.

-"no preguntes idiota y defiéndete si no quieres que te mate"

-"Gon no entendía nada solo atinaba a esquivar los golpes del peliblanco… las pequeñas cuchillas se clavaban cada vez mas en su piel … el dolor se hacia casi insoportable.

-"que pelees te digo ¡ no voy a tener compasión entiendes?"- al decir esto de las manos del peliblanco brotaron haces de luz … golpes eléctricos atacaban a Gon … que todavía no lograba entender en que universo paralelo se encontraba.

Mas por instinto que por deseo Gon golpeo a Killua en el estomago , dejando al peliblanco momentáneamente sin aire… cada vez que Gon intentaba atacar a Caruto era detenido por Killua .

Gon cayó al piso estaba exhausto Caruto se acerco , para darle el golpe de gracia.

-"solo eres un manojo de carne , no se como podías importarle a mi hermano tu y todos sus amigos… son solo estupideces"- dijo Caruto sobre el cuerpo doblado del moreno.

-"caruto no es necesario ¡"- grito Killua – "me voy a quedar contigo no es necesario que lo mates".

Caruto miro a su hermano.

Si es necesario hermano … que no lo vez … es como una enfermedad … mientras este vivo nunca vamos a poder estar juntos… cualquier persona que te separe de mi tiene que desaparecer … en el preciso instante que la muchacha iba a clavar su arma en el corazón de Gon un golpe en el estomago la hizo perder el aliento… Killua la había golpeado…

-"Tienes razón caruto … eres como una enfermedad mientras no desaparezcas nunca voy a estar en paz- dijo Killua mientras ayudaba a Gon a ponerse en pie.

Al mismo tiempo ocurrían los ataques de Kurapika y Fio ambos peleaban fieramente.

Feitan estaba herido en el rostro si m embargo no soltaba el cuerpo de la anciana para usarlo de escudo, eso le gano unos cuantos golpes …. Pues Fio no era capaz de golpear a su propia maestra y menos en ese estado

Feitan logro escudarse un par de veces mas en el cuerpo de la anciana … hasta que de la nada surgieron unas cadenas que le arrebataron el cuerpo de la vieja y lo pusieron a salvo y fuera del alcance de Feitan… este había sido Kurapika…

En ese momento las miradas de Fio y Kurapika se cruzaron … pero fue solo un segundo pues Machi y Feitan atacaban a Fio

-"creo que ya es suficiente de jugar" -dijo Kurapika – al mismo tiempo que una de sus cadenas envolvía el cuello de Phinx para afixiarlo, hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

-"Fio resistió peleaba con Phinx y Machi … pronto un pequeño manto blanco se comenzó a formar sobre ambos …

-"no creas que vas a poder usar el mismo truco 2 veces la ultima vez que me robaste energía casi me matas"- Machi logro poner uno de sus hilos en el cuello de Fio … pero este fue rápidamente cortado por la muchacha … mientras tanto Feitan intentaba acercarse al cuerpo de la anciana… mientras la tuvieran Fio no podría negarse a ayudarlos.

-" Vas a alguna parte?.

-"Feitan levanto la vista para encontrarse , con un par de ojos escarlata llenos de furia".

-"sabes quien soy?- le pregunto Kurapika sin contener la furia".

-"un maldito cadáver" – respondió Feitan

-"vamos a ver quien es el cadáver…"

Ambos peleaban con destreza … era una lucha sin tregua … Feitan usaba un paraguas como arma este lo salvo muchas veces de ser apresado por la cadena de Kurapika

… NOBUNAGA que ya había despertado solo podía ver el espectáculo pues la mitad de su cuerpo estaba apresado bajo una montaña de concreto y en la posición que estaba era difícil poder hacer algo para liberarse.

Kurapika recibió una herida que inmovilizaba brazo derecho … Feitan por su parte tenia el rostro destruido y la parte del tórax presentaba una gran mancha de sangre… kurapika se levanto una vez mas y logro rodear por fin el cuerpo de feitan …

-"tienes algo que decir … pedazo de cadáver?"- dijo Kurapika.

-"tus ojos son rojos …mira hace tiempo me di un festín matando a muchos como tu…"

Eso fue lo ultimo que Feitan pudo decir pues la cadena del juicio reventó su corazón.

La policía es siempre la ultima en llegar… así encontraron a Nobunaga apresado entre las rocas y lo procesaron por destrucción de propiedad privada , por daños y prejuicios y por un montón de cosas mas … por supuesto no cumplió ninguna condena … el primer día se escapo de la cárcel , y juro una vez mas vengarse del bastardo de la cadena.

Cuando la pelea termino Fio estaba tan herida que apenas podía mantenerse en pie sin embargo había logrado derrotar a Machi que había huido en brazos de Phinx al escuchar a la policía … la única preocupación de Fio era ver que pusieran a su maestra en una ambulancia luego de eso se desplomo sobre los brazos de Leorio (era el que se encontraba mas cerca).

Killua sostenía Gon que al parecer estaba mucho mejor después de la golpiza que le había propinado su amigo.

- sin embargo había algo que aclarar …

- Kurapika como diantres sabían que estabamos aquí?- preguntó Killua

"Killua no es necesario que me digas nada lo escuche todo en el hospital cuando hablaron con Senrritsu, los seguí , supuse que algo andaba mal cuando me mintió sobre lo que había en su pieza , pues no quería que viera el interior… así que espere un rato hasta ver salir dos siluetas de la casa … las seguí hasta el hospital y me di cuenta que eras tu quien la acompañaba.

-"y quien pensabas que era?"- Pregunto Killua – pero un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Gon lo hizo darse cuenta que pisaba terreno peligroso.

-" entonces Senrritsu te tiene que haber escuchado … ella sabia que tu estabas ahí"- agrego Killua tratando de cambiar el tema.

-"si ella fue quien llamo a Leorio y a Gon mientras yo me reponía del shock , por la información que había oído".

-"valla eres un cofre de sorpresas … siguiendo a una chica a media noche"– dijo Leorio entre risas

- "cállate Leorio" – respondió Kurapika algo ofuscado.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos una suave brisa recorrió su cuerpo… estaba acostada … la habitación era blanca y olía a rosas…

Alguien estaba sentado a su lado leyendo una revista de… Música internacional?

-" Senrritsu?

-" porfin despertaste … Basho te puso el sobrenombre de bella durmiente"- dijo Senrritsu

-"Basho estuvo aquí?".

-"pues si … unas cuantas veces … cuando no le tocaba turno"

-"cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente… donde esta mi maestra ¡"

-"tranquila esta a salvo al igual que tu, fuera de peligro y gracias a dios sin secuelas. Y llevas inconsciente una semana y media".

-"Vaya "

-"Bueno me tengo que ir … me toca turno" – dijo Senrritsu.

-"Gracias por venir a verme" – dijo Fio mas alegre al saber de la salud de la madre galaxia- "ah y gracias por las rosas blancas son hermosas".

-"no las traje yo" - dijo Senrritsu –"te las trajo Kurapika".

-"no le has contado verdad?"- dijo Fio con un toque de tristeza.

-" ya se la verdad… no te preocupes …".

Fio volteo a mirar a la puerta, conocía esa voz, apoyado en el marco estaba Kurapika con otro ramo de rosas blancas en las manos.

**FIN**

**Bueno gracias todos los que leyeron es te fic … la verdad es que lo había termina hace mucho pero … no lo había publicado por motivos personales … un gracias Especial, a Muren por tener paciencia .**

**Eso pues … si me odian porque el final fue muy rosa … les cuento que mi idea principal al comenzar escribir el fic … era matar a Fio al final … pero como dicen algunas personas … los personajes cobran vida propia y las historias se escriben solas … y eso me ocurrió … Fio no quiso morir .**


	11. capitulo 11:bonus habilidades de Fio

HABILIDADES DE FIO 

**Fio luzbel **

Tipo de Nen: Especialización/control.  
Hermana de el líder del Geney Ryodan.

**CONTROL:**Tiene la capacidad de controlar la mente del oponente mientras se encuentre en su campo de visión. si el oponente es débil es mucho mas fácil ingresar a su mente , si estamos hablando de una persona fuerte de pensamientos es mucho mas difícil controlar su mente … por esta razón Fio no ocupa esta habilidad en personas que ocupen Nen , pues seria demasiado desgaste de si misma controlar una mente poderosa.

**ESPECIALIZACIÓN:**

**Que es el manto?**

El manto es la visualización del Nen de Fio … este puede agrandarse a un radio de 15metros con efectividad de un 100…

**Capacidades:**

1-Tiene la capacidad de usar anular o devolver Nen robados. ej : si quisiera tomar el nen de neón que posee Kuroro y devolverlo a esta.

2-También puede devolver las técnicas Nen que han sido enganchadas, para controlar a una víctima.

3- puede purificar o exorcizar a una persona que esta bajo el influjo de Nen de una persona fallecida.

**Ventajas:**

**1**-Este puede transportar y contener Nen de otras personas por espacio de una hora, pasado este tiempo si el Nen no es depositado en otra persona se vuelve parte del manto presto a ser usado por fio si esta lo desea.

**Desventajas:**

1-Solo puede guardar Nen robados o ajenos en su manto (ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón).estos los puede usar… Ejemplo: Kuroro seria una potencial víctima pues posee Nen que no es de su propiedad. eran Nen robado… estos pueden ser "tomados" por el manto de Fio.

**Procedimientos:**

Son tres procedimientos distintos las condiciones para lograrlo son bastante estrictas:

**Cuando quiere devolver una técnica Nen que a sido robada debe cumplir con estos requisitos:**

1- En caso de que el Nen haya sido robado: ver la técnica con sus propios ojos… y cubrirla con su propio Nen (que tiene la forma de un manto) mientras esta es usada, o sea solo puede quitar el nen cuando este esta siendo usado por la persona que lo robo.

2- Que la persona a la que le fue robado el Nen este presente.

3- Poner el manto sobre la persona, que fue robada .

4.- Hacer los primeros pasos en menos de una hora, si no se cumple alguna de las condiciones no se podrá devolver el Nen robado.

**Para quitar el Nen insertado de una persona a otra** (como es el caso de Kuroro con kurapika)

1- Poner el manto sobre la persona que es afectada.

2- La persona afectada no podrá usar su poder Nen antes de una hora, si lo hace lo mas probable es que se cumpla lo establecido por el Nen opresor.

3- El Nen opresor debe ser sacado del manto antes de una hora, puede ser depositado en cualquier ser viviente que posea la misma cantidad de extremidades que un ser humano. Ej (mono), Si no se hace antes de una hora, al cabo de este tiempo el Nen opresor retornara a su presa original.

**Para quitar el Nen de odio de una persona muerta a una viva (o también llamado exorcismo)**

**Es el punto mas difícil de todos:**

1-Si es el Nen de un persona muerta: debe ser la persona afectada quien pida ayuda (sin intervención de terceros) bajo su propia responsabilidad ,al manipulador de Nen (Fio), este es el punto mas importante , pues Fio esta sometida a la promesa de jamas robar un Nen, si alguna vez lo hace morirá.

2-Cubrir con el manto al interesado

3-El manto tomara "todo" el poder Nen de la persona, el Nen del paciente esta mezclado con el nen de la persona fallecida por eso el manto no reconoce diferencias y saca todo el Nen de la persona.

4- Fio debe sacar la el "Nen maligno" como si lo fuese a ocupar luego de esto poner el manto sobre si misma , de esta manera separa el Nen maligno del benigno

5- Depositar el Nen maligno sobre cualquier ser viviente (animal o vegetal) por medio del manto.

6- Regresar el Nen benigno a su dueño.

7- Hacer todos los pasos antes de una hora.

Algunas personas me habian preguntado cuales eran las habilidades de Fio ... lo prometido es deuda ... muchas gracias por leer esto ... saludos y abrazos.

Mey.


End file.
